You're Not Alone
by BooBearYJ
Summary: PART 6 UPDATE! Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaan mereka sirna saat Jaejoong yang pada saat itu tengah hamil keguguran. Lalu, Yunho yang sangat menginginkan seorang anak mengontrak rahim seorang yeoja tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. 'Apa pengkhiatan itu sama dengan perselingkuhan? YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Shoneun-ai
1. Chapter 1

_** YOU'RE NOT ALONE **_

**Pairing: The real couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight Yuntoria(-_-'')**

_**Rated: PG+17  
**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jung Yunho (28 y.o)**_  
_**Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o)**_  
_**Victoria Song (28 y.o)**_  
_**  
**_

_**Other cast:  
**_

_**Park Yoochun  
**_

_**Mrs Jung (46 yo)  
**_

_**Mrs Song (46 yo)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho!  
**_

_**Warning: It's YAOI, Gay, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!  
**_

_**Part: Prolog of ?  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**You're Not Alone  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Saat memejamkan mata, aku membayangkan surga -bahagia- saat di cintai olehmu, juga saat mencintaimu. Semua terasa begitu indah, terasa sempurna. Seperti cerita cinta sepanjang masa, aku bersyukur takdir membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

Namun, semakin lama mata ini terpejam, air mata malah jatuh perlahan-lahan. Aku menangis, kini teringat setiap perih yang ditorehkan dustamu di hatiku. Tak sekali-dua kali aku mencoba membuat pembenaran, menciptakan alasan bahwa kau mungkin tak bersungguh-sungguh melukaiku.  
Kau bahkan tak mencoba membela dirimu.  
Kau menundukkan kepala, membisu.

Dan kini, lihat, aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.  
Betapa ironisnya hidup ini karenamu.  
Kau yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa justru yang paling bisa membuatku menangis...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mian, Tuan. Istri anda tak dapat mengandung lagi. Guncangan juga benturan keras akibat terjatuh tak dapat menyelamatkan janin juga menyebabkan Nyonya Jung tak dapat mengandung lagi. Kami minta maaf. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik tapi-"

Seorang namja tampan dan namja cantik hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar vonis dokter bername tag Shim Changmin.

Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu menatap ke samping,ke arah istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.  
Tak ada kelembutan di tatapan matanya,tak ada air mata yang mengalir. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak sedih, bukan juga karena ketabahan, melainkan karena matinya perasaan.

Yunho menghela napas pasrah. Kecewa tentu saja.

Di saat ia mendengar istri yang di nikahinya lima tahun -hampir enam tahun- lalu ini ia begitu bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan itu sirna saat istrinya yang saat itu mengandung lima bulan harus kehilangan bayi mereka di karenakan Jaejoong di tabrak oleh seorang yeoja yang tak di kenal seminggu yang lalu hingga terjatuh dengan keras dan mengalami pendarahan hebat karena benturan itu.

Dan yang terakhir, vonis ini yang ia dapat.

Yunho melirik pada istrinya. Tatapan matanya kosong seakan tak ada harapan hidup lagi.  
Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong pelan. Ia tahu perasaan istrinya saat ini.

HANCUR.

"Yun," Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

"Ne, Boo." Yunho memaksakan senyuman manisnya. Ia tak mau kalau ia terlihat kecewa maka ia akan menyakiti istri yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Kita pulang." kata Jaejoong pelan.  
Yunho mengangguk. Ia merengkuh pinggang istrinya penuh perasaan.

"Kami pamit dulu dokter Shim."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pernahkan berpikir tentang adopsi?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang duduk berdua di taman kota sembari memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan riangnya.

"Ani."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin anak kandung kita. Darah daging kita sendiri."  
jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kau tahu kan sendiri kalau kau-" Yunho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hening.

Hanya hembusan angin yang terasa.  
Tak ada yang berbicara. Suami-istri itu terdiam.

"Mian Yun-" Bisik Jaejoong dengan suara serak menahan tangis.  
Yunho segera memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Tak apa, Boo. Aku selalu bersamamu saja sudah bahagia." bisik Yunho lembut.  
Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Ada perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hatinya.

_'Sejujurnya aku memang menginginkan anak, Boo. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum berkehendak.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued  
**_

_**or  
**_

_**END  
**_

Hola! Si Author newbie ini membawa Fanfic baru. Otte, joahe ania?  
**Ini adaptasi dari novel karya Sanie B. Kuncoro yang berjudul 'Memilikimu'.** Pairingnya saya ganti jadi YunJae.  
Yang udah baca pasti tahu dong ceritanya :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 1 The Beginning

**_ YOU'RE NOT ALONE _**

_**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Little bit angst**_

_**Rated: PG+17 **_

_**Pairing: The real couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight Yuntoria (-_-")**_

_**Cast: **_

_**Jung Yunho (27 yo)**_

_**Kim(Jung) Jaejoong (26 yo)**_

_**Victoria Song (27 yo)**_

_**Other cast:**_

_**Mrs Jung aka Yoo Eun Hye (46 yo)**_

_**Mrs Song (46 yo)**_

_**Part: 1 of ?**_

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho! **_

_**It's YAOI, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this Story! Arraseo?!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_''The beginning...''_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sepasang suami-istri masih terlelap di atas ranjang mereka. Hingga tak lama, mungkin lima belas menit kemudian sang namja tampan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mata musangnya mengerjab pelan. Lalu tangannya mengucek-ngucek pelan kedua mata musangnya.

Setelah dirasa ia bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui cela-cela gorden berwarna hijau toska, ia melirik ke samping ranjangnya. Di mana sang istri yang masih terlelap damai, Jung Jaejoong.

Ia menelusuri wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mata bulat hazel miliknya terpejam damai, hidung mancung tegasnya, pipinya yang agak merah merona terkena sedikit sinar matahari lalu bibir kissable yang semerah cherry.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Istrinya memang sempurna. Tetap cantik walaupun sedang terlelap.

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong,hingga membuat namja cantik itu melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil. Hmp, istrinya memang menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya tertuju mengingat peristiwa kemarin sore. Di mana sang istri divonis keguguran dan tidak bisa hamil lagi.

Yunho melayangkan pikirannya mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia akui, ia sangat kecewa. Tetapi cintanya yang begitu besar kepada sang istri yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kesedihannya. Ia tahu, sang istri pasti lebih sedih daripada ia. Walaupun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan seorang anak.

Anak?

Ya.

Dalam angannya. Ia, Jaejoong, dan seorang anak yang entah namja atau pun yeoja, mereka tertawa bersama. Namun itu dulu dan sekarang ia harus membuang angan itu jauh-jauh.

Untuk apa mengadopsi seorang anak jika sang istri tak mengizinkannya?

Yunho mengacak rambut brunette miliknya.

''Eunghh..''

Lenguhan suara merdu di sampingnya membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengucek pelan mata hazelnya.

''Annyeong, Yun.'' Bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan.

''Annyeong-do, Chagi-ya.''

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya agak malas ke dalam kamar mandi.

Belum sempat ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu,

''Kau tidak mau mandi, Yun?''

Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng.

''Ani. Nanti saja.''

Jaejoong merengut. Kebiasaan jika ia kesal maka ia akan mempoutkan bibir plum-nya.

''Kau jorok.'' Dumel Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa kemudian ikut berdiri dari ranjang mereka kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

''Siapa yang jorok, Sayang?''

Yunho mencubit gemas hidung mancung Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis pelan memegang hidungnya yang tampak memerah.

''Appo~ Tentu saja kau yang jorok, Tuan Jung.''

Yunho tertawa,

''Arraseo.. Arraseo, Nyonya Jung.''

Jaejoong mendecih. Ia berbalik berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi dan di ikuti oleh Yunho.

''Ya! Yun, kenapa kau di sini, eoh?''

''Katanya aku di suruh mandi?'' Kata Yunho dengan tampang –sok- polosnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia menatap Yunho yang tersenyum nakal padanya.

''Arra. Tapi awas jika kau berbuat macam-macam padaku.''

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mengangguk pelan .

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri membelakangi Yunho dan mulai mencopot piyama yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sedang Yunho hanya berdiri di depan wastafel setelah mengunci pintu. Menggosok giginya.

Setelah selesai, Yunho berbalik memandang Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan nyamannya di bathup sembari memejamkan matanya setelah menggosok gigi di wastafel samping Yunho. Wastafel di kamar mendi mereka memang ada dua.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong,dan kemudian membuka bajunya hingga namja tampan bermata musang itu naked. Kemudian Yunho masuk ke dalam bathup yang besar namun tak terlalu besar itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, merasa ada yang aneh. Dan gotcha, benar saja, ia melihat Yunho yang ternaring di sebelahnya.

''Kau naked, Sayang?'' Bisik Yunho menggoda di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu. Pipinya merona merah.

Yunho menyeringai,

''Sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang.''

Jaejoong mendelik,

''Mwo?!'' Kagetnya.

Kalian sudah tahu bukan Yunho tipe orang seperti apa?

Yup, pervert!

Sepertinya pagi ini Jaejoong akan berjalan mengangkang, Ha..Ha.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

''Dasiku di mana, Sayang?'' Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe, tentu saja mandi akibat aktivitas melelahkan mereka tadi.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

''Dasi yang mana?''

''Dasi yang berwarna hitam. Kau tahu?''

''Pakai yang warna merah saja. Lebih cocok.''

''Merah?''

Jaejoong mengangguk. Namja cantik itu berjalan ke samping ranjang, di mana almari kecil tempat menyimpan dasi Yunho berada. Ia mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna merah dengan aksen garis-garis biru gelap.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Yunho.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong segera memasangkan dasi itu ke leher suaminya.

Setelah selesai, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Yunho dan tersenyum lembut. Yunho membalas senyuman itu.

''Kau yang terbaik.'' Bisik namja tampan itu.

**_CUP_**

Kemudian ia mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong singkat.

''Aku berangkat, Sayang.''

**_BLAMM_**

Setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong terduduk di ranjangnya. Matanya memanas.

''Hiks.. Hiks..''

Jaejoong menangis. Ia menutup wajah mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menahan tangisannya agar tak terdengar.

Tapi sayang, isakan itu terdengar, malah tangisnya semakin keras.

''Eottokhae? Aku bukan istri yang sempurna.'' Gumam Jaejoong meremas perutnya yang terlapisi oleh bathrobe. Wajahnya berurai air mata dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Matanya melirik pigura besar di dinding kamar mereka (Yunho dan Jaejoong). Foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho lima tahun silam.

Hmp.

Dalam foto itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir mereka.

Apa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik?

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tak percaya. Sepertinya akan ada peristiwa besar. Namun apa?

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

Yunho baru saja memasuki ruangannya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok asing di ruangannya.

Mata musangnya menyipit.

Siapa namja yang duduk di sofa ruangannya eoh?

Namja yang baru saja membuat Yunho penasaran menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Yunho.

''Yunho-ah?! What's up, Bro? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, eoh?''

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menepuk bahu Yunho yang masih terdiam di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Di balik pintu.

''Mwo? Nuguya?'' Tanya Yunho bingung.

Namja asing itu tersenyum.

Eoh?

Ada yang aneh.

''Kau lupa padaku, eoh? Aku Yoochun, Park Yoochun, sahabat baikmu di _Todai University_. Tega sekali kau melupakan sahabat baikmu, sobat!'' dengus namja bernama Yoochun itu.

Yunho terbelalak.

Yoochun tersenyum.

''Kau Yoochun? Si jidat lebar playboy itu?'' Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Yoochun terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil.

Yunho menepuk bahu Yoochun pelan.

''Heh? Aku tak menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu di Seoul. Bagaimana dengan Virginia, eoh?''

Yoochun terkekeh,

''Hmm... Aku sudah bosan dengan wanita Virginia. Walaupun di sana, yeah… Kau dapat hal yang menyenangkan,'' Ujar Yoochun, ''Free sex.. Kapan-kapan kau ingin ke sana? Sex dengan wanita yang kau sukai sepuasmu.'' Lanjut Yoochun berbisik di telinga Yunho.

MWO?

Yunho melotot pada Yoochun. Apa sahabatnya ini sudah gila?

''Are you crazy, Bro?" Yunho melotot, ''Aku sudah menikah.''

Kini giliran Yoochun yang melotot tak percaya.

Apa katanya?

Sudah menikah?

WTH?!

Kenapa ia tak tahu,eoh?

''MWO?! Kau sudah menikah?" Pekik namja cassanova itu.

Yunho mengangguk.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

Ia bosan.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menonton televisi dan menunggu suaminya yang pulang dari kantor.

Well, dulu ia memang bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan. Namun setelah menikah, Yunho melarangnya untuk bekerja.

Namja tampan itu terlalu possessive padanya.

Tangannya menekan tombol remote bosan dan memilih untuk menonton acara anak-anak saja.

Jaejoong termenung di ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara anak-anak dengan banyak anak yang bermain-main.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miris.

Hmp.

Ia ingin seorang anak.

Matanya masih tetap focus menonton acara itu namun pikirannya melayang. Entah memikirkan apa.

Mungkin seorang anak?

Sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bosan jika menonton televisi terus,batin Jaejoong.

Eoh?

Sepertinya shopping tak buruk, kan?

**_TING TONG_**

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak berdiri menuju kamarnya,tetapi bunyi bel sudah menginterupsinya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

**_CKLEKK_**

''Omoni?'' pekik Jaejoong girang.

Eomma Jung,Ibu mertuanya datang berkunjung.

Memang,sudah lama sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Eomma Jung tak berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan Yunho.

Ia sangat merindukan wanita yang berumur hampir setengah abad ini.

Eomma Jung tersenyum dan mengelus surai menantu kesayangannya.

Jaejoong melirik pada seorang bocah yang bersembunyi di belakang Eomma Jung.

Tenyata Eomma Jung tak sendiri.

Jaejoong melirik pada Eomma Jung.

Seakan mengerti,ia memerintahkan pada bocah itu untuk member salam.

''Aunty?''Sapa bocah itu.

Alis Jaejoong mengerut.

Ia menelisik wajah bocah itu. Sepertinya ia dulu pernah melihat namja ini. Tapi siapa?

''Aku Moonbin,''

Gotcha!

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Pantas saja sepertinya ia seperti mengenal bocah ini. Ternyata dia Moonbin,anak dari Hyung suaminya,Jung Soo Man dengan Im Yoon Ah.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mempersilahkan sang Ibu mertua untuk masuk dan menggandeng tangan Moonbin untuk masuk.

''Silakan duduk,Omoni.'' Kata Jaejoong sopan. Eomma Jung mengangguk,sedang Moonbin,bocah kecil itu sudah duduk tanpa di perintahkan.

Eomma Jung duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu itu. Sedang Moonbi,bocah berusia kurang dari lima tahun itu sibuk memandanginya.

Jaejoong mengernyit.

''Wae,Binnie~ah?'' Tanya Jaejoong heran. Namja kecil itu terkekeh bersemangat.

''Aunty cantik. Tak sepelti Eomma Binnie yang cantik tapi palsu.''

Jaejoong terbelalak.

''Binnie~ah. Jangan berkata seperti itu,arra?'' tegas Jaejoong.

Moonbin mengangguk patuh.

Eomma Jung tertawa.

''Sayang,Eomma turut bersedih,ne?'' kata Eomma Jung.

''Untuk apa,Eomma?''

''Untuk keguguranmu,Sayang. Eomma ikut sedih. Yang tabah,ne?'' kata Eomma Jung lembut.

Senyum di bibir Jeajoong memudar.

Hmp.

''Ani,gwaenchana.'' Kata Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

''Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?" Tanya Eomma Jung merasa tak enak.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

''Waktu itu aku dan Yunnie akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check-up. Saat kami sudah sampai di pelataran rumah sakit,aku di tabrak seorang yeoja dan perutku terbentur. Aku mengalami pendarahan,dan Hiks..Aku keguguran Eomma.''

Jaejoong menangis.

Eomma Jung terdiam sendu. Yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk tubuh rapuh menantunya. Tersenyum getir. Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan ini.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

Seorang yeoja naked tampak menangis saat tubuhnya di kerjai pelanggannya di ruang VIP nomor 203 Mirotic club.

Memang,ia sudah biasa melayani pelanggannya. Namun tetap saja,ia merasa hatinya sesak.

Bunyi hiruk-pikuk music seakan menambah gairah seorang namja yang mengerjai tubuh polos yeoja itu.

Dua jam berlalu. Yeoja yang tadi polos itu terbaring dengan napas terengah-engah setelah melayani pelanggannya.

Sang pelanggan hanya memakai pakaiannya dan menaruh sejumlah uang di atas meja nakas kamar VIP itu.

**_BLAMM_**

Setelah namja yang berstatus pelanggannya itu pergi. Yeoja itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

Ia menangis.

Merutuki nasibnya yang sial. Demi membiayai Ibunya dan dirinya,ia harus menjual tubuhnya kepada namja yang membutuhkan kepuasaan.

Yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan pergi.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

''Bagaimana? Kau hanya tinggal mengontrak rahimnya saja. Tak usah menikahinya. Ia seorang pelacur di Mirotic club. Buatlah perjanjian dengan yeoja itu.''

**_To Be Continued_**

Hola! Anheeta bawa part 1-nya. Otte, joahe, ania? Jelek, ne? -_-  
Saya masih Author newbie, jadi butuh kritik dan sarannya, ne?  
So, mind to review readers? ^^ #PD anjrit gua -_- (Siapa pula yang mau baca FF gua? LOL)


	3. Chapter 3 : Part 2

_** YOU'RE NOT ALONE **_

Pairing: The REAL couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight Yuntoria (-_-")

Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Little bit angst

Rated: PG+17

Cast:

Jung Yunho (27 yo)

Kim(Jung) Jaejoong (26 yo)

Victoria Song (27 yo)

Other cast:

Park Yoochun (27 yo)

Mrs. Jung aka Yoon Eun Hye (47 yo)

Mrs Song (47 yo)

Part: Part 2 of ?

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho! They are not mine.**_

**_WARNING: I'ts YAOI, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_''Is this a beginning of problem?''_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Part sebelumnya…_**

Seorang yeoja naked tampak menangis saat tubuhnya di kerjai pelanggannya di ruang VIP nomor 203 _Mirotic club._

Memang, ia sudah biasa melayani pelanggannya. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa hatinya sesak.

Bunyi hiruk-pikuk _music_ seakan menambah gairah seorang namja yang mengerjai tubuh polos yeoja itu.

Dua jam berlalu. Yeoja yang tadi polos itu terbaring dengan napas terengah-engah setelah melayani pelanggannya.

Sang pelanggan hanya memakai pakaiannya dan menaruh sejumlah uang di atas meja nakas kamar VIP itu.

**_BLAMM_**

Setelah namja yang berstatus pelanggannya itu pergi. Yeoja itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

Ia menangis.

Merutuki nasibnya yang sial. Demi membiayai Ibunya dan dirinya,ia harus menjual tubuhnya kepada namja yang membutuhkan kepuasaan.

Yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan pergi.

**_._**

**_._**

''Bagaimana? Kau hanya tinggal mengontrak rahimnya saja. Tak usah menikahinya. Ia seorang pelacur di Mirotic club. Buatlah perjanjian dengan yeoja itu.''

**_._**

**_._**

**_Part 2_**

Yunho terdiam membatu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Yoochun. Sahabat baiknya itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

Well,

Ia memang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Lidahnya kelu.

Ia hanya bias terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Yoochun barusan.

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

Yoochun merangkul bahu Yunho dan mengajaknya ke _cafetaria_ kantor. Kedua sahabat itu duduk di meja pojok _cafetaria_. _Cafetaria_ ini sepi. Jelas saja ini masih jam kerja para karyawan.

_Cafetaria_ itu cukup nyaman. Dengan bangku dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu, lantai beralaskan keramik mahal dan di samping meja,tak jauh dari meja pemesanan _cafetaria_, kau dapat melihat _lobby_ gedung kantor ini. Dan di pojok kanan _cafetaria_, terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang tampak asri yang memperelok penampilan cafeteria.

Hmp.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia menghirup udara asri itu.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya tajam pada Yunho. Yunho yang seolah tahu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Yoochun yang menatap tajam padanya, seolah berbicara, kenapa-kau-memandangku-seperti-itu?

Yoochun mendengus,

''Yo, Bro! Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba sudah menikah?'' Tanya Yoochun tajam, ''Dan parahnya aku tidak tahu. Sejak kapan kau sudah menikah, eoh?'' Lanjut Yoochun seperti menginterogasi tersangka pada Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh kecil. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Yoochun yang memandang kesal padanya. Menuntut penjelasan darinya.

Yoochun menatap iritasi pada Yunho.

Eoh?

Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa namja tampan di depannya malah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

''Ya! Hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu, dan ceritakanlah!''

Yunho mengangguk.

''Aku menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong lima tahun lalu,-''

''Lima tahun lalu? Namja? Kau gila!'' Pekik Yoochun.

Yunho menghela napas. Sungguh ia sudah menebak kalau sahabatnya pasti akan kaget.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

''Lalu apa salahnya? Aku mencintainya,dan dia juga mencintaiku. Cinta tak memandang sesuatu, Chun-ah.''

Yoochun mengernyit.

''Lalu? Kau tak memikirkan tentang keturunan? Siapa yang akan mewarisi semua hartamu, eoh? Dan lagi,bagaimana dengan Jung Ahjumma?'' Tanya Yoochun bertubi-tubi.

''Aku memang ingin memiliki anak,'' Bisik Yunho sendu, ''Dan tentang Eomma. Ia merestui pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong. Ia malah sangat menyayangi istriku dan menganggap istriku seperti putra kandungnya sendiri.''

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya.

''Kau menginginkan anak? Tentu saja istrimu tidak akan bisa memberimu keturunan. Dia namja.'' Kata Yoochun terkekeh sinis.

Yunho terdiam.

Tangannya mengepal erat.

Entah kenapa ia berpikir jika Yoochun membenci istrinya, padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat istrinya, Jaejoong.

Well,

Ada yang aneh.

Mata Yoochun memicing. Menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin ia belum menerima sahabatnya ia adalah seorang gay.

''Yoochun-ah, istriku, dia namja yang istimewa. Dia mempunyai rahim dan dapat hamil. Tetapi saat kebahagiaan itu datang, istriku ditabrak oleh seorang yeoja di pelataran rumah sakit saat kami akan _check-up_ kandungannya,dan ia mengalami pendarahan hebat lalu keguguran.'' Ujar Yunho akhirnya dengan wajah sendunya.

Yoochun terdiam.

Omo!

Ia tak pernah menyangka jika sahabatnya mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti itu.

Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama terdiam. Kedua namja itu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Yunho memikirkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun? Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja _cassanova_ itu.

Yoochun menghela napas dan melirik pada Yunho. Ia cukup sakit mendengar kenyataan ini.

Seharusnya ia tak usah membahas tentang anak, pasti sahabatnya tak akan sedih seperti ini.

''Bagaimana jika kau mengontrak rahim?'' Tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

Yunho mendongak.

Mata musangnya menyipit dan jantungnya berdebar.

''Mwo?!''

''Mengontrak rahim,'' Ujar Yoochun pelan, ''Bagaimana? Kau hanya tinggal mengontrak rahimnya saja. Tak usah menikahinya. Ia seorang pelacur di _Mirotic Club_. Buatlah perjanjian dengan yeoja itu.''

Yunho memandang percaya pada Yoochun.

''Kau gila?!''

''Bagaimana dengan mengadopsi?''

''Istriku tidak mengizinkan itu.'' Ucap Yunho menghela napas pelan.

''Nah, berarti cara itu adalah cara yang tepat. Kau hanya tinggal mengontrak rahim pelacur itu saja. Kebetulan aku mempunyai teman seorang pelacur. Dia yeoja yang cantik. Sebenarnya ia adalah wanita baik-baik, namun hanya untuk membiayai hidupnya dan Eommanya, ia mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor itu. Terpaksa.'' Ucap Yoochun panjang lebar, ''Lagipula, nantinya anak itu akan mempunyai hubungan darah denganmu. Anak kandungmu.. Tetapi bukan dengan istrimu.''

Yunho terdiam lagi.

Hmp.

Apakah ia harus menerima tawaran ini?

Sekelebat bayangan terlintas di otaknya.

Istrinya. Bagaimana dengan istrinya nanti? Apakah ini sama saja dengan sebuah penghianatan?

Apakah ia berdosa?

Yunho tertunduk.

Well, ia bimbang sekarang.

Ia memang menginginkan seorang anak. Darah dagingnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia memikirkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Apakah ia tega mengkhianati istrinya?

Yunho menghela napas pelan. Mata musangnya melirik pada Yoochun yang tengah menyeruput _Milk shake_-nya.

Ia kemudian ikut menyeruput _Orange juice_-nya.

''Well, aku akan mencobanya.'' Sahut Yunho akhirnya.

Yoochun mendongak. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

''Aku akan memperkenalkan ia padamu besok. Kita bertemu di Cassiopeia _restaurant_, jam tiga sore.'' Balas Yoochun.

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Mata namja musang itu bergerak gelisah.

Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat?

''Tapi kau harus berjanji,'' Yoochun mengernyit seraya memandang Yunho dalam. Yunho menarik napas dalam, ''Ini hanya rahasia kita. Aku, kau, dan yeoja itu nantinya.'' Lanjut Yunho.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Eomma Jung menemani Jaejoong menonton televisi. Well, sebenarnya hanya ia yang menonton televisi. Sedangkan menantunya tengah menemani Moonbin menyusun sebuah _puzzle_ di lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna merah maroon, di bawah sofa yang ia duduki saat ini untuk menonton televisi.

Wanita hampir setengah abad itu tersenyum miris. Ia melihat Jaejoong, menantunya tengah tertawa senang dengan Moonbin. Namun ia tahu, senyuman menantu cantiknya itu hanya sebuah senyuman palsu. Untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan namja cantik itu, istri dari anaknya. Eomma Jung memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri.

Eomma Jung menarik senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Ia memang sudah menyukai namja cantik itu semenjak Yunho, anaknya, mengenalkan Jaejoong padanya.

Walaupun ia seorang Pria, namun ia memiliki paras yang cantik dan anggun. Terlebih, namja cantik itu sangat sopan dan pintar memasak. Seorang menantu idaman.

Pilihan Yunho memang tak salah.

Jaejoong masih bermain dengan Moonbin. Sesekali tawa gembira terdengar dari bibir _kissable_ miliknya dan juga Moonbin.

Jaejoong dan Moonbin sedang berdebat tentang dimana potongan _puzzle_ itu diletakkan.

Mereka sangat akrab. Seperti seorang Ibu dan Anak. Bahkan Moonbin saja tak sedekat ini dengan Ibu kandungnya, Im Yoon Ah.

Eomma jung menghela napas berat dan memfokuskan matanya menonton televisi.

Jika ia tidak menonton televisi,ia bingung akan melakukan apa. Mengobrol dengan menantunya? Ia tak enak. Wanita paruh baya itu merasa tidak enak dengan Jaejoong tadi saat membahas tentang keguguran namja cantik itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu di pundaknya setelah menceritakan insiden itu padanya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho menggerutu pelan. Sial. Ia tak membawa payung. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung,dan akhirnya langit berawan hitam keabu-abuan itu meneteskan tetes-tetes air.

Hujan.

Apalagi ia memakirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari _restaurant_ dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ia melirik bungkusan agak besar yang dibawanya. Ia menarik senyum manisnya.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai bulgogi dari restaurant ini dan ia yakin istrinya pasti akan senang saat ia pulang ke rumah dengan membawa bulgogi kesukaannya.

Yunho berlari menerobos hujan. Tak disangka setelah ia agak dekat dengan parkiran dimana mobilnya berada, ia menabrak seorang yeoja.

Yeoja yang ditabrak Yunho pun terjatuh. Bungkusan yang dibawanya dan bungkusan milik yeoja itu terjatuh, berceceran di aspal jalan. Yunho melirik bungkusan milik yeoja itu yang tececer di aspal. Obat-obatan.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada yeoja itu. Yeoja yang ditabrak Yunho mendongak. Menatap dalam mata musang milik Yunho.

''Gwaenchana, Nona?'' Tanya Yunho agak khawatir, ''Mian aku sudah menabrakmu.'' Kata Yunho membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Seolah deja vu, yeoja itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, balas memegang tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya dan bangkit berdiri dan kemudian merapikan sedikit gaunnya yang basah dan berabtakan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum,

''Ah ani, gwaenchanayo, Tuan.'' Sahut yeoja itu.

''Ah maaf. Obatmu.'' Kata Yunho melirik obat-obatan milik yeoja itu yang tercecer. Yeoja itu terdiam.

''Bagaimana jika aku membelikannya lagi?'' Tawar Yunho merasa sangat bersalah.

Yeoja itu tersentak, tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

''Tidak usah Tuan-''

''Yunho. Jung Yunho. Kau?'' Balas Yunho tersenyum. Mata musangnya menyipit saat tersenyum. Ah, menawan.

''Ah, ne Tuan Yunho-sshi. Gwaenchana.'' Kata yeoja itu, ''Victoria Song imnida.'' Lanjut yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya.

''Ne, Victoria-sshi. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Kajja, kita akan membeli obatmu.'' Kata Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba,ia menggandeng tangan Victoria.

Victoria tertegun.

''Tapi Yunho-sshi. Bagaimana dengan makananmu?'' Tanya Victoria melihat bungkusan makanan Yunho yang tadi juga terjatuh, dan memperlihatkan isi dari bungkusan itu, bulgogi yang basah dan tercecer.

Yunho menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

''Aku akan membelinya lagi. Ini kan salahku. Aku yang sudah menabrakmu. Kajja, kita beli obatmu dulu.''

Victoria hanya terdiam. Membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Yunho. Mata yeoja itu menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digandemg oleh Yunho. Pria tampan berwajah kecil yang baik hati.

Victoria memegang dada kirinya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Oh gosh~

Kenapa ini?

Kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang?

Victoria hanya terdiam seraya mengikuti langkah panjang Yunho serta memandang wajah tampan yang basah oleh tetesan air hujan yang tidak lagi deras. Sekarang hanya gerimis saja.

Yunho dan Victoria akhirnya sampai di sepan sebuah _Apotek_ dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Victoria dan entah kenapa wajah Victoria terlihat kecewa.

Yunho menoleh pada Victoria,

''Ayo, kau belilah obat yang kau perlukan. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Sebagai rasa bersalahku.''

Victoria merasa tak enak,namun ia hanya mengangguk menurut. Karena jujur saja, ia sangat membutuhkan obat itu sekarang.

Victoria pun memesan obat-obat yang diperlukannya pada sang Apoteker.

Yunho melirik arloji yang tersemat ditangannya.

Hmp. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sudah jam 17.30 ternyata. Pasti istrinya akan marah besar padanya karena ia pulang terlambat.

Ia melirik pada Victoria yang ternyata sudah selesai memesan obat yang dibutuhkannya.

''Berapa semuanya?'' Tanya Yunho pada sang _Apoteker_.

''60 ribu won,Tuan.'' Jawab sang _Apoteker_.

Yunho merogoh kantung celananya,mengambil dompet kulitnya, dan kemudian menyerahkan enam lembar uang 10 ribu won pada sang Apoteker.

Victoria memandang Yunho dalam dan menunduk.

''Gomawo, Yunho-sshi.'' Kata Victoria seraya menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki.

Yunho mengangguk,

''Aku mau membeli bulgogi lagi. Kau mau? Aku akan membelikanmu jika kau mau.'' Tawar Yunho lagi.

Victoria terdiam. Yunho mengernyit saat Victoria tak menjawabnya.

''Bagaimana?''

''Apa tidak apa-apa, Yunho~sshi?'' Tanya Victoria merasa sangat tidak enak. Bagaimana pun laki-laki di depannya adalah namja yang terlalu baik padanya.

''Ani. Sebagai permintaan maafku padamu.''

Yunho dan Victoria kemudia berjalan menuju restaurant yang tak jauh dari _Apotek_ tadi.

Tempat yang sama saat Yunho membeli bulgoginya yang terjatuh akibat ia menabrak Victoria.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam_ restaurant_ itu diikuti oleh Victoria. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Walaupun tubuhnya tak lagi basah kuyup seperti tadi. Namun tetap saja bajunya masih basah.

Hanya saja kemejanya yang basah menampakkan tubuh _sixpack_-nya ditambah dengan rambut _brunette_-nya yang basah. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Victoria, gaun merah tipis milik yeoja itu juga basah. Menampakkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya.

Namun, yeoja itu hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Yunho yang masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ dengan wajah kikuknya.

''Kyu, aku pesan dua bulgogi super untuk ku dan satu juga untuknya.'' Ujar Yunho menunjuk Victoria, pada pelayan bername tag Cho Kyuhyun.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Yunho dan Victoria yang duduk di pojok _restaurant_ itu.

Yunho dan Victoria hanya terdiam duduk di kursi pojok restaurant sembari menunggu pesanan datang.

''Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yunho-sshi.'' Ucap Victoria memulai percakapan.

Yunho mengangguk, dan entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah berbincang-bincang akrab.

Kadang mereka pun tertawa lepas.

''Oh ya, pekerjaanmu apa, Victoria-sshi?''

Victoria terdiam. Ia bimbang. Ia malu mengatakan pada namja tampan itu. Haruskah ia mengatakannya dan membuat namja yang baru saja dikaguminya memandang jijik padanya?

Jujur ia hanyalah seorang pelacur di _Mirotic Club_. Ia memang sudah hampir dua tahun bekerja di Club itu dan entah berapa laki-laki yang sudah menjamah tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu.

Memang pekerjaannya hina,ia tahu. Namun ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia bekerja seperti itu semata-mata untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga Ibunya setelah Appanya meninggal. Lebih tepatnya setelah Ayahnya meninggalkannya dengan Ibunya demi wanita lain. Lalu entah beberapa tahun kemudian, sang Ayah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Yunho terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari Victoria. Apa ia salah? Seharusnya ia tak perlu menanyakan itu padanya.

Memang, Victoria sangat cantik. Namun ia tak merasakan apa-apa saat Victoria berada di dekatnya. Berbeda dengan istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.

Bola mata Victoria bergerak gelisah.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Yeoja didepannya tampak mulai tak nyaman.

''Ehem.. Ehem, ini pesanannya Yunho Hyung.''

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah membawa tiga bungkus kantung kertas berisi bulgogi yang masih hangat. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Yunho.

Yunho menerimanya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang won di meja.

''Gomawo, Kyu.'' Kata Yunho tersenyum pada pelayan tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,

''Salam untuk Jae Hyung, ne?'' kata Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Yunho dan Victoria berjalan keluar dari restaurant itu.

Victoria menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

''Sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan pelayan tadi.'' Ujar Victoria.

Yunho menoleh. Ia mengangguk kecil.

''Aku sering ke sini dengan istriku. Bulgogi di sini adalah _favourite_ istriku.'' Kata Yunho menyodorkan sebungkus bulgogi pada Victoria dan dibalas dengan senyuman Victoria setelah menerima bulgogi itu. Namun senyuman wanita itu memudar saat menyadari sesuatu.

Dia memandang pada namja tampan di sampingnya.

Yunho tiba-tiba tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah cantik istrinya yang pasti sedang mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal ia pulang telat.

Victoria terdiam membatu. Raut wajahnya tampak _shock_ namun juga kecewa.

_'Ternyata sudah menikah?, _batin Victoria kecewa.

Matanya terarah pada Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum mengingat sesuatu. Pasti istrinya.

''Kau sudah beristri?''

''Ne, namanya Jung Jaejoong. Dia namja yang cantik dan baik. Ia segalanya bagiku.'' Kata Yunho menerawang.

Victoria mengangguk pelan.

''Tapi Yunho-sshi. Ini terlalu banyak untuk ku.''

Victoria mengangkat bungkusan bulgoginya.

Yunho terkekeh,

''Bagi istriku yang penggila berat bulgogi, itu tak seberapa.'' Ujar Yunho, ''Kau mau aku antar pulang?'' Lanjutnya pada Victoria.

Victoria menggeleng,

''Gomawo, Yunho-sshi. Aku naik taksi saja. Lagipula hujannya sudah berhenti.''

Yunho memandang langit dan tersenyum.

''Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ne? Istriku pasti sudah menungguku di rumah.''

Victoria mengangguk dan memandang punggung Yunho yang berlari menjauh darinya dengan tatapan sendu.

''Apakah aku bisa berharap?'' Gumamnya lirih.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering. Ia merogoh tasnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

''Kau butuh uang, kan? Ada namja yang mau mengontrak rahim mu, kau mau?'' Tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

Mata Victoria terbelalak.

''Mwo?! Mengontrak rahim?''

**_To Be Continued_**

Hola! Update asap, kan? -_-"  
Masih pada bingung ama ceritanya, ne? Baca aja part selanjut-selanjutnya, pasti nanti paham. (Emang ada yang mau LOL)

Ada yang bilang ini kaya film India? Ternyata benar, tapi FF ini dari Novel 'Memilikimu' Sanie B. Kuncoro. Cuma beberapa alur gue rubah.

Mind to review readers? (Emang gue punya readers?#Ngarep LOL)


	4. Chapter 4 : Part 3

**_ YOU'RE NOT ALONE_**

Pairing: The REAL couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight Yuntoria (-_-")

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt, Little bit Angst

Rated: PG+17

Cast:

Jung Yunho (27 yo)

Kim(Jung) Jaejoong (27 yo)

Victoria Song (27 yo)

Other cast:

Park Yoochun (27 yo)

Mrs Jung aka Jung Eun Hye (47 yo)

Mrs Song (46 yo)

Part: 3 of ?

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho!**_

_**Warning: It's YAOI, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_''Is the beginning or ending?''_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Part sebelumnya…_**

Victoria menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

''Sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan pelayan tadi.'' Ujar Victoria.

Yunho menoleh. Ia mengangguk kecil.

''Aku sering ke sini dengan istriku. Bulgogi di sini adalah _favourite_ istriku.'' Kata Yunho menyodorkan sebungkus bulgogi pada Victoria dan dibalas dengan senyuman Victoria setelah menerima bulgogi itu. Namun senyuman itu memudar saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan memandang pada namja tampan itu.

Yunho tiba-tiba tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah cantik istrinya yang pasti sedang mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal ia pulang telat.

Victoria terdiam membatu. Raut wajahnya tampak shock namun juga kecewa.

_'Ternyata sudah menikah?, _batin Victoria kecewa.

Matanya terarah pada Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum mengingat sesuatu. Pasti istrinya.

''Kau sudah beristri?''

''Ne, namanya Jung Jaejoong. Dia namja yang cantik dan baik. Ia segalanya bagiku.'' Kata Yunho menerawang.

Victoria mengangguk pelan.

''Tapi Yunho-sshi. Ini terlalu banyak untuk ku.''

Victoria mengangkat bungkusan bulgoginya.

Yunho terkekeh,

''Bagi istriku yang penggila bulgogi berat, itu tak seberapa.'' Ujar Yunho,''Kau mau aku antar pulang?'' Lanjutnya pada Victoria.

Victoria menggeleng,

''Gomawo, Yunho-sshi. Aku naik taksi saja. Lagipula hujannya sudah berhenti.''

Yunho memandang langit dan tersenyum.

''Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ne? Istriku pasti sudah menungguku di rumah.''

Victoria mengangguk dan memandang punggung Yunho yang berlari menjauh darinya dengan tatapan sendu.

''Apakah aku bisa berharap?'' Gumamnya lirih.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ponsel di tasnya berdering. Ia merogoh tasnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

''Kau butuh uang, kan? Ada namja yang mau mengontrak rahim mu, kau mau?'' Tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

Mata Victoria terbelalak.

''Mwo?! Mengontrak rahim?''

**_Part 3_**

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Menuju rumahnya.

Ia terdiam. Memikirkan perkataannya dengan Yoochun tadi. Apakah ini memang jalan yang benar? Mengapa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya? Jaejoong kah?

Tentu saja.

Yunho tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi ia bingung. Dengan cara _'itu'_ ia memang akan mempunyai seorang anak, darah dagingnya sendiri. Namun bukan dengan Jaejoong. Egoiskah ia?

Bagaimana jika nanti Jaejoong tahu?

Cepat atau lambat pasti semuanya akan terbongkar.

Well. Bahkan ia belum pernah menemui 'pelacur' itu dan sudah setuju saja dengan ucapan Yoochun. Ada apa dengannya? Sungguh kali ini ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Seorang anak.

Yunho bingung, apa ini memang jalan yang tepat? Apakah ini memang sebuah pengkhianatan secara tidak langsung?

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membatalkan semuanya? Tidak! Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan mengontrak rahim yeoja yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Untuk urusan Jaejoong,mungkin istrinya akan menerimanya jika ia menjelaskannya dengan sabar. Istrinya bukanlah tipe orang yang egois. Ia tahu itu. Istrinya juga seorang penyayang anak-anak. Pasti ia akan menerima ini.

Tetapi tak semudah itu,apakah ia harus mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau nanti jika ia mempunyai anak dari mengontrak rahim, apakah ia harus berkata jujur bahwa anak itu adalah anak kandungnya? Darah dagingnya dengan seorang yeoja yang di_'beli'_nya? Bagaimana jika nanti istrinya marah? Bagaimana jika ia tak terima dan meminta cerai darinya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia tak munafik, ia memang menginginkan seorang anak. Darah dagingnya. Namun itu tak mungkin. Bahkan istrinya tak bisa mengandung setelah kejadian itu. Well.

Yunho mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangannya masih menyetir. Yunho melirik pada _dashboard_ mobilnya. Di _dashboard_ itu terdapat sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Jaejoong yang sedang hamil dan mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Didalam foto itu, perut Jaejoong tampak sudah besar. Maklum saja, waktu itu usia kandungannya sudah mencapai lima bulan lebih.

Hmp.

Hal yang membahagiakan bukan? Tapi itu dulu, sebelum-, Ah, ia tak mau mengingat insiden itu lagi. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Yuhho merogoh kantung celananya saat merasa ada getaran. Ponselnya bergetar.

Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengernyit heran saat ada sebuah nomor asing yang tak dikenalnya menelponnya.

Yunho menekan tombol answer dilayar ponsel touchnya.

''Yoboseyo?''Ujar Yunho. ''Ini siapa?''

''Aku Yoochun, Yun.''

Yunho mengangguk pelan walaupun Yoochun tak akan melihatnya. Ah ia baru sadar. Ia memang memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yoochun setelah dari _cafetaria_ kantornya tadi siang, sebelum Yoochub pulang.

''Ya! Kau masih di sana, Yun?!'' Pekik Yoochun merasa tak ada sahutan. Yunho terlonjak. Ia mengangguk, mana mungkin Yoochun bisa melihat? Pabo! Ia tak konsen saat ini.

''Ne..'' Sahut Yunho.

''Kau tidak lupa janjimu besok,kan? Jam tiga sore di Cassiopeia _restaurant_. 'Ia' sudah menyetujuinya. Kau tinggal buat surat perjanjian saja.'' Balas Yoochun di seberang telepon.

Yunho mengangguk,

''Ne~ Aku akan membuat surat perjanjian malam ini juga.'' Ucap Yunho,''Baiklah, aku tutup telponnya dulu.''

**_KLIK_**

Yunho menghela napas pelan.

_'Tuhan,semoga ini memang jalan yang benar.'_, Batin Yunho berharap.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia mengernyit saat membuka pintu. Pintu rumahnya tak terkunci.

Ia terus memasuki rumah megahnya bersama Jaejoong. Saat melewati ruang keluarga,ia mendengar gelak tawa. Ramai sekali.

Dengan langkah penasaran, Yunho berjalan mendekati ruang keluarga itu. Suara televisi terdengar samar-samar. Ia melongokkan wajahnya dari balik tembok dan melihat istrinya dengan seorang namja kecil yang ia tahu sebagai sepupunya, Jung Moonbin. Ah ada Eommanya juga ternyata yang sedang menonton televisi, namun sesekali mencuri pandang pada istrinya yang bermain bersama Moonbin, kemudian tertawa kecil saat ada hal yang lucu.

Yunho tersenyum teduh. Ia bagaikan melihat seorang ibu dan anak. Ia menggeleng pelan. Demi apa, kenapa pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari seorang 'anak?'

Moonbin yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Yunho, bangkit berdiri. Ia berlari kecil menuju arah Yunho dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Hmp. Lucu.

'_'Daddyyyyyyyyyy~_'' Teriaknya manja sambil berlari ke arahnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Yunho mengernyit heran saat Moonbin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Daddy'_ namun ia tertawa kecil dan memeluk Moonbin, kemudian menggendongnya.

Moonbin mengeluh manja pada Yunho saat Yunho sudah menggendongnya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia meraih tas kerja suaminya.

''Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa kau pulang terlambat, eoh? Bukannya kau sudah janji tak akan pulang terlambat hari ini?'' Tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak surai madu milik Jaejoong.

''Aku minta maaf, Sayang. Tadi hujan setelah aku membelikan bulgogi untukmu tapi aku berlari menerobos hujan dan aku me-'' Ucapan Yunho terputus saat melihat Jaejoong menyodorkan kedua tangannya, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ah, ia jadi gemas dengan istrinya.

''Mana bulgoginya? Kau membelinya di _restaurant_ langganan kita, kan?'' Jaejoong memicingkan matanya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

''Tentu saja. Kau ini, yang ditanyakan malah bulogi bukan keadaan suaminya. Istri macam apa kau ini?'' Canda Yunho.

''Aku sudah melihat keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja. Hanya saja bajumu basah.'' Ujar Jaejoong melihat Yunho dari bawah sampai atas, ''Kka, mandilah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu sebelum kau pulang. Berikan Moonbin padaku. Ia akan sakit jika menempel di tubuh basahmu.'' Kata Jaejoong mengambil alih Moonbin dari gendongan Yunho dan mengambil dua bungkus bulgogi dari tangan kanan Yunho (Yunho menggendong Moonbin dengan tangan kirinya) Ckck.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong dulu. Melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, tapi sebelumnya ia sudah menunduk hormat dulu pada Eommanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua, di mana kamarnya dan Jaejoong berada.

''Setelah mandi, turunlah ke meja makan. Kita makan bersama, Yun.''

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Namun,ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat Moonbin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

''Kau mau makan, Binnie~ah?'' Tanya Jaejoong lembut. Moonbin mengangguk manja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada agak 'berisi' milik Jaejoong.

''Ne,Mommy~ Binnie lapal,'' Rengek Moonbin manja.

Jaejoong tersentak. Eh, apa tadi? Moonbin memanggilnya_ 'Mommy'_? apa ia salah dengar? Tadi juga Moonbin memanggil Yunho _'Daddy'_?

''Wae? Kenapa Binnie memanggil Jae Ahjumma 'Eomma', eoh?'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan polosnya,

''Kalena Jae Ahjumma cekalang jadi _Mommy_ Binnie, Yun Ahjusshi jadi _Daddy_ Binnie~'' Kata Moonbin imut, ''Jadi Binnie punya dua Eomma dan dua Appa, ne? Jae _Mommy_ cama Yoona Eomma, Yun _Daddy_ cama Sooman Appa. Hihi~ kelenkan _Mommy_?'' Lanjut Moonbin dengan tawa cute-nya.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan,sedang Eomma Jung yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan mereka tertawa. Aih, ada-ada saja anak itu.

Eomma Jung masih saja tertawa melihat kepolosan cucunya. Aish, cucunya memang menggemaskan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Beberapa puluh menit sebelum sebuah kedai _coffee_ tutup.

Yeoja yang memakai pakaian seragam khusus itupun menguap pelan. Victoria.

Ia memang bekerja sebagai pelayan selain bekerja sebagai pelacur di _Mirotic Club_. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai pelacur jika kekurangan uang saja.

Ia menghela napasnya. Ia melihat masih ada satu orang yang masih ada di kedai coffee tempatnya bekerja. Ia melihat mata laki-laki itu merah. Sepertinya ia sudah mabuk sebelum ke sini.

Hmp.

Langkah kaki Victoria mendekati laki-laki yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Dengan ragu, ia membangunkan laki-laki itu.

''Tuan.. Bangun, kedainya akan tutup.'' Ujar Victoria menguncang-guncangkan bahu laki-laki itu pelan.

Tak lama, laki-laki itu membuka matanya.

Mata Victoria terbelalak.

''Yoochun-ah!'' Pekiknya.

Laki-laki bernama Yoochun itu menyeringai pada Victoria.

Victoria masih dengan tampang terkejutnya mendelik pada Yoochun. Temannya.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Yoochun mabuk-mabukkan seperti itu. Seingatnya, Yoochun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bermabuk-mabukkan untuk bersenang-senang maupun melupakan masalahnya.

Bau alkohol tercium tajam dari badan Yoochun. Mata laki-laki itu memerah dengan mulut yang menggumam tidak jelas.

Victoria kemudian berinisiatif mengantarkan Yoochun ke rumah laki-laki itu. Ia memegang lengan Yoochun, kemudian Victoria membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu meletakkan lengan Yoochun ke bahunya. Memapah laki-laki itu.

''Aku akan membuatnya menderita! Seperti ia yang telah membuatku patah hati..'' Racau Yoochun tidak jelas. Bibirnya menyeringai bak iblis.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Selepas subuh,namja itu usai melepaskan hasratnya pada tubuh seorang yeoja, Victoria. Seperti mayoritas laki-laki pada umumnya, dia lalu tertidur nyaman sepulas bayi dalam pelukan. Victoria bergerak perlahan melepaskan diri tanpa membuat namja itu terbangun. Gerakan semacam itu dikuasainya dengan baik karena telah berulang kali melakukannya. Lalu, dia berkemas dengan cepat, menghitung uang pembayaran yang menjadi haknya dan segera pergi berlalu. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal apalagi sebuah kecupan pamit. Transaksi telah selesai dilakukan dan masing-masing pihak telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, maka pertemuan harus disudahi. Tanpa perlu melibatkan perasaan, apalagi kenangan yang tertinggal. Bukankah begitu?

Baru saja diputarnya tombol kunci pembuka pintu ketika terdengar lenguhan napas laki-laki itu.

''Gajima, tinggal lah lebih lama,'' Ujar laki-laki itu menahan kantuk, ''Kita sarapan bersama. Sebentar lagi pagi.''

''Ania, gomawo.'' Tolak Victoria halus.

''Mengapa kau selalu tergesa-gesa? Kau selalu menghilang,'' Kata laki-laki itu dengan seringai mesumnya, ''Kemarilah, biar ku peluk dirimu.''

''Tidak, sudah pagi.'' Tolak Victoria bergeming.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar. Tanpa perlu mendengarkan jawaban laki-laki itu apalagi mempertimbangkan permintaan laki-laki itu yang meminta pelukan tambahan. Sungguh tidak. Uang yang diperoleh barusan sudah cukup. Bila hari berjalan seperti biasa dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga, dalam arti Ibunya baik-baik saja sehingga tidak memerlukan pengobatan tambahan, maka dia bisa menghilang sepuluh hari mendatang tanpa perlu menerima transaksi apa pun. Segera pulang setelah kedai _coffee_ tutup, demi melegakan Ibunya. Sungguh tidak diperlukan tambahan pelukan beserta kompensasinya.

Victoria melangkah bergegas dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Tidak mengedarkan pandangan kemana pun selain lurus ke depan. Bukan karena disambangi-nya banyak penginapan sehingga apa pun interior hotel itu akan tampak sama belaka, melainkan lebih karena tak ingin ditanggapinya tatap mata meneliti dari mereka yang berpapasan dengannya. Meski semua penginapan menyediakan pelayanan 24 jam sehari dan pintu _lobby_ tidak pernah tertutup, keberadaan perempuan yang melintas pada pagi yang belum bercahaya, sendirian keluar dari salah satu kamar akan selalu memicu praduga.

Dugaan yang benar belaka, tetapi biarlah sebagi pertanyaan semata. Tak ada keharusan untuk menjawab semua dugaan itu. Tetaplah dia menjadi anonim. Tanpa perlu saling mengenal apalagi membekaskan kenangan dalam ingatan. Begitulah, ditinggalkannya setiap penginapan dan namja-namja pembayarnya tanpa perlu membawanya dalam ingatannya. Tidak pernah dibinanya hubungan lebih lanjut meski sekedar basa-basi. Victoria menjelma sebagai sosok asing pada setiap _'transaksi'_ tanpa melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya.

Dijalaninya profesi itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Tersimpan rapat tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Juga Ibunya. Kecuali Yoochun yang mengetahui profesi tersembunyi itu. Tetaplah demikian, meski berarti harus membangun kebohongan demi kebohongan untuk menjaganya.

''Baru pulang?'' Sapa Ibunya saat melihat Victoria membuka pintu.

Sedemikian pula geraknya ketika memutar anak kunci, meminimalkan bunyi, nyatanya telinga Ibunya terlalu peka untuk mendengar..

''Mengapa Eomma terbangun, eoh? Eomma tak bisa tidurkah?'' Tak bisa disembunyikan rasa sesalnya telah mengusik tidur Ibunya.

''Cukup nyenyak tidurku. Sambil sesekali menunggumu pulang.'' Jawab wanita paruh baya yang tampak kelelahan dari wajahnya.

''Janganlah selalu menunggu Eomma, aku selalu bisa pulang tepat waktu.''

''Begitu banyakkah tugasmu sehingga baru pulang sepagi ini?'' Tanya sang Ibu dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Ia merasa membebani putri satu-satunya karena penyakitnya, yang mengharuskan putrinya bekerja lebih keras untuk sekadar membelikannya obat.

''Sering kali ada tamu yang tak bergegas pulang.'' Nada sesal begitu kentara di setiap ucapan Victoria. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menangis karena selalu membohongi Ibunya, ''Mereka memesan begitu banyak makanan dan minuman, dan kami harus mencuci banyak peralatan sesudahnya. Juga mengepel lantai, meja, dapur. Semua harus dilakukan saat itu juga karena _Café_ akan kembali buka jam tujuh pagi esoknya. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kami tunda.'' Lanjut Victoria.

Memang benar ia melakukan semua itu. Namun ia hanya menutupi profesi sampingannya yang adalah seorang pelacur. Ia tak mau Ibunya bersedih dan kecewa kepadanya.

''Seberat itukah pekerjaanmu?''

''Tidak juga, biasa saja. Ada banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih berat.''

Nyonya Song tersenyum pahit,

''Tidurlah. Ibu akan menunggumu.'' Bisik nyonya Song lirih.

Victoria tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Victoria segera bergelung pada tilam. Ditutupnya mata yang lelah. Tangan sang Eomma menyusuri punggungnya, mengusap perlahan, menjalarkan rasa hangat yang menebar ke seluruh tubuh bahkan menjangkau sudut terjauh di dalm benaknya. Kehangatan Ibu, senantiasa menentramkan hati. Menumbuhkan keyakinan itulah sandaran hangat untuk pulang dan bersarang. Maka, dilakukannya apapun demi keutuhan sarang itu. Meski harus dibayar dengan tubuh keperempuannya. Meski menempatkannya pada sebaris laki-laki tak bernama.

Lalu, Victoria akhirnya terlelap.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak dari celah gorden kamarnya.

Mata musangnya mengerjab perlahan. Menyusuri setiap sudut kamarnya dengan sang istri tercinta.

Tuhan, entah ia selalu hatinya tak nyaman setelah menerima tawaran sahabatnya. Bahkan, belum melakukannya pun ia sudah sangat merasa bersalah. Lalu, bagaimana jika ia sudah melakukannya bersama seorang yeoja pilihan Yoochun? Akan seperti apakah perasaannya?

Ia melirik ke samping. Istrinya masih terlelap pulas di ranjang. Menatap wajah Jaejoong seperti membawanya ke surga. Wajah damai yang selalu menemani hari-harinya selama lima tahun ini. Memberikan warna yang berbeda, yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah merasakannya dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya, sebelum menikahi namja cantik itu.

Hmp.

Kenangan memang selalu indah.

Yunho bergegas bangun, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandinya. Ia akan segera berangkat ke kantor karena ada meeting hari ini. Pukul 7 pagi dan meeting akan dimulai pukul 8.30 pagi.

Meninggalkan istrinya terlelap dengan tubuh polosnya karena aktivitas melelahkan yang mereka lakukan semalam.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Victoria menyeruput _milk shake_-nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sudut restaurant.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Yoochun akan ke Cassiopeia _restaurant_. Kata Yoochun, orang akan mengontrak rahimnya akan datang bersamanya sore ini. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Seperti apakah laki-laki yang akan mengontrak rahimnya? Apakah ia seorang laki-laki yang baik hati?

Ia melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu_ restaurant_ itu.

Victoria tersenyum. Akhirnya Yoochun datang. Tapi.. Mengapa Yoochun hanya datang sendiri? Di mana laki-laki yang akan mengontrak rahimnya? Apakah laki-laki yang akan mengontrak rahimnya tak datang?

Yoochun kemudian duduk di depannya.

''Chun-ah, kemana laki-laki yang akan mengontrak rahimku? Apakah ia tak jadi datang?'' Tanya Victoria.

Yoochun menggeleng,

''Ia akan datang, hanya saja dia akan sedikit terlambat.'' Jawab Yoochun.

Victoria mengangguk. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Akhirnya sekitar tujuh menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki tampan bermata musang tiba di Cassiopeia_ restaurant_.

Langkah panjangnya berjalan menuju Yoochun yang terlihat melambai ke arahnya.

Yunho, namja itu, tersenyum canggung dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Mata musangnya melihat seorang yeoja di hadapannya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia penasaran. Seperti apakah yeoja itu?

"Yun, ini yeoja yang kuceritakan padamu. Yeoja yang akan mengontrakkan rahimnya padamu."

Yunho mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Ia melirik pada yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Rambut yeoja itu berwarna blode dan lurus sepinggang. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yeoja itu. Namun ia bingung. Siapa?

Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah lawan main bicaranya saat ini. Seorang namja yang akan mengontrak rahimnya.

Namun begitu terkejutnya ia begitu melihat wajah namja didepannya. Wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Oh gosh!

Sama halnya dengan yeoja itu,namja itu pun membelalakkan mata musangnya. Kaget.

"Yunho-sshi/Victoria-sshi!" Ujar keduanya kaget.

Yoochun tersenyum,

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu."

Yunho dan Victoria hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan kalian akan melakukan_ 'itu'_?" Tanya Yoochun tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Wajah Victoria memerah.

"Ku harap secepatnya.." Sahut Yunho pelan. Hati namja tampan itu gelisah. Apakah ini memang sebuah pengkhianatan? Sebuah perselingkuhan secara tidak langsung?

Yunho memang mengontrak rahim yeoja itu. Tetapi mereka bukan mengontrak rahim untuk bayi tabung atau semacamnya. Mereka akan langsung melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang seharusnya hanya boleh dilakukan oleh suami-istri. Hal yang seharusnya hanya boleh ia lakukan dengan Jaejoong, istrinya, kini harus ia lakukan pada orang lain juga hanya karena untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Anak yang di impi-impikannya sejak dulu. Dia hanya tak ingin melibatkan banyak orang. Jadi, dia lebih memilih cara dengan melakukannya langsung.

Victoria melirik Yunho dengan canggung. Namja tampan di hadapannya hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Apakah Yunho sudah merasa jijik dengannya setelah mungkin saja Yoochun menceritakkan pada namja tampan itu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pelacur?

Hatinya hancur.

Andai saja ia adalah seorang yeoja yang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya dan terhormat. Ia pasti akan dengan mudah mendapatkan namja tampan di depannya.

Namun ia paham. Namja tampan di depannya hanya akan mengontrak rahimnya karena istrinya tak bisa mengandung dan setelah itu ia tak akan mempunyai gubungan apa-apa dengan namja itu. Semuanya akan selesai saat bayi yang nanti akan dikandungnya lahir.

''Lalu.. Di mana kalian akan melakukannya? Dan kapan?'' Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho terdiam. Sedang Victoria memandang was-was pada Yunho.

''Lusa dan kita akan melakukannya di hotel depan _restaurant_ ini.'' Kata Yunho memandang Victoria.

Victoria mengangguk.

Jujur, hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Selama ini. Selama ia melakukan hubungan itu dengan laki-laki, ia tak pernah merasa senang.

Tetapi.. Kini?

Ia bahkan cepat-cepat mengharapkan melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang namja yang sudah beristri?

Yunho menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas pada Victoria.

Victoria mengernyit heran. Surat apa itu?

''Victoria-sshi. Ini kontrak kerja kita. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau dan kau juga harus menuruti apa yang ku mau.'' Kata Yunho menjelaskan. Victoria tersentak. Apa ini? Sebuah surat kontrak?

''Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah rumah yang layak untuk ku dan Ibu ku, Yunho-sshi.'' Sahut Victoria, _'Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mau kan jika aku_ _menginginkan dirimu?'_ Batin Victoria dalam hatinya, memandang paras tampan namja yang diam-diam di kaguminya.

''Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah rumah yang layak. Dan kau harus memberikanku bayi itu sesudah lahir. Deal?'' seru Yunho. Victoria mengangguk pelan.

Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil secarik kertas itu dan menandatangani surat kontrak mereka.

_'Boo, mianhae…'_ Batin Yunho dalam hatinya dan kemudian memandang kosong kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan Victoria.

**_To Be Continued Or END?_**

Hola! Author newbie ini sudah membawa lanjutannya. Otte, joahe ania?

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Part 4

**_ You're Not Alone _**

Pairing: The REAL couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight Yuntoria (-_-")

Genre: YAOI, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Little bit Angst

Rated: PG+17

Cast:

Jung Yunho (27 yo)

Kim(Jung) Jaejoong (26 yo)

Victoria Song (27 yo)

Other cast:

Mrs Jung aka Jung Eun Hye (47 yo)

Mrs Song (47 yo)

Part : 4 of ?

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho!**_

_**WARNING: It's YAOI, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. ARRASEO?!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_''Would you forgive me if you know 'that? I'm so sorry, honey'''_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Part sebelumnya…_**

''Lalu..Di mana kalian akan melakukannya? Dan kapan?'' Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho terdiam. Sedang Victoria memandang was-was pada Yunho.

''Lusa dan kita akan melakukannya di hotel depan _restaurant_ ini.'' Kata Yunho memandang Victoria.

Victoria mengangguk.

Jujur, hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Selama ini. Selama ia melakukan hubungan itu dengan laki-laki, ia tak pernah merasa senang.

Tetapi.. Kini?

Ia bahkan cepat-cepat mengharapkan melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang namja yang sudah beristri?

Yunho menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas pada Victoria.

Victoria mengernyit heran. Surat apa itu?

''Victoria-sshi. Ini kontrak kerja kita. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau dan kau juga harus menuruti apa yang ku mau.'' Kata Yunho menjelaskan. Victoria tersentak. Apa ini? Sebuah surat kontrak?

''Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah rumah yang layak untuk ku dan Ibu ku, Yunho-sshi.'' Sahut Victoria, _'Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mau kan jika aku_ _menginginkan dirimu?'_ Batin Victoria dalam hatinya, memandang paras tampan namja yang diam-diam di kaguminya.

''Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah rumah yang layak. Dan kau harus memberikanku bayi itu sesudah lahir. Deal?'' seru Yunho. Victoria mengangguk pelan.

Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil secarik kertas itu dan menandatangani surat kontrak mereka.

_'Boo, mianhae…'_ Batin Yunho dalam hatinya dan kemudian memandang kosong kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan Victoria.

**_Part 4_**

Baru saja hendak ditinggalkannya café itu. Tetapi lengan namja tampan itu sudah ditahan oleh tangan halus seseorang.

Yunho berbalik, melihat siapa yang menahan lengannya, dan menemukan yeoja itu – Victoria – memegang tangannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Pipi yeoja itu memerah dan mulutnya terbuka namun tertutup lagi. Kentara jika yeoja itu sangat gugup.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang bingung pada Victoria. Mengapa yeoja itu tampak gugup? Apa ada yang ingin Victoria bicarakan padanya?

Yunho hanya diam, memperhatikan Victoria yang tak bergeming, yeoja itu menunduk. Tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata musangnya beralih pada Yoochun. Namja cassanova itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Yang Yunho bisa lakukan hanya terdiam. Membiarkan yeoja yang kelak akan mengandung anaknya, berbicara dulu.

Namun hingga Yunho merasa jengah, yeoja itu tak kunjung bersuara sedikitpun. Bahkan Victoria pun belum melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman tangannya.

Eoh?

Apa ia harus seperti ini? Membiarkan lengannya terus dipegang oleh Victoria? Atau ia memaksa Victoria berbicara padanya?

Well.

Rasanya ia akan berjamur jika terus menunggu berbicara, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kakinya sudah lelah untuk berdiri, bahkan lengannya terasa pegal.

''Victoria-sshi, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, hm?'' Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Victoria tak menjawab. Ia masih terus menunduk. Bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya saja ia tak mau.

Ada apa eoh?

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Victoria darinya?

Yunho memperhatikan Victoria. Yeoja cantik itu perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya. Yeoja itu tersenyum canggung pada Yunho, ''Ah, ania. A-aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih, Yunho-sshi.'' Kata yeoja itu. Terdengar gugup, dari kata-kata yang coba diucapkannya.

''Hm?'' Yunho mengernyit heran.

Terima kasih?

Untuk apa?

''Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau, aku dan Eomma-ku akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak.'' Kata Victoria dengan senyum manisnya.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Ah, ternyata itu? Kalau untuk itu, kenapa Victoria harus berterima kasih padanya? Bukankah ia juga diuntungkan dalam hal ini? Victoria akan memberikan 'sesuatu' yang tak akan pernah bisa diberikan oleh istrinya. Bukankah itu imbang? Mereka sama-sama diuntungkan bukan? Ia juga harus berterima kasih dengan yeoja yang tersenyum hangat padanya, dihadapannya.

''Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Victoria-sshi.'' Sahut Yunho, agak membungkukkan badannya.

Victoria mengangguk,

''Aku juga,''

Yoochun hanya memperhatikan Yunho dan Victoria. Namja chubby itu tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang saling salah tingkah. Bukan keduanya memang, mungkin hanya Victoria saja. Dari analisis Yoochun, sepertinya Victoria menyukai Yunho. Apakah itu benar? Atau ia saja yang salah menyangka sikap _'malu-malu'_ Victoria pada Yunho, eoh?

Yunho melirik lengannya. Yeoja itu masih juga belum melepaskan tangannya. Yunho memandang Victoria sekilas, yeoja itu juga tengah memperhatikan tangannya yang berada dilengan kanannya. Lengan yang dipegang oleh Victoria.

Yunho berdehem pelan, berharap Victoria akan tahu. Namun sayang, yeoja itu malah memandangnya dengan bingung.

''Bisa kau lepaskan lenganku, Vic-sshi?'' Tanya Yunho _to the point_. Victoria segera mengangguk canggung dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang berada dilengan Yunho.

Victoria mengelus tengkuknya, merasa gugup dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Victoria. Namun ia tak berkata apa-apa. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Yoochun hanya memandang mereka (Yunho dan Victoria) dengan senyuman kecil dan kemudian terkekeh bersama Yunho.

Victoria hanya memandang kesal pada Yoochun. Yeoja itu mendelikkan matanya pada Yoochun, mendeathglare Yoochun dengan tatapan yang menurutnya sendiri mengerikan. Namun untuk Yoochun deathglare itu sama sekali tak mengerikan. Malah menurutnya, deathglare itu lucu.

''Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Yoochun-ah.. Victoria-sshi.'' Ujar Yunho akhirnya. Yoochun dan Victoria pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudian Yunho, namja tampan itu keluar dari café itu setelah sebelumnya menaruh beberapa lembar uang won, membayar minuman mereka bertiga.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong terduduk ditepi ranjang. Ia melirik jam dinding bergambar Hello Kitty di dinding kamarnya dengan Yunho, suaminya.

Namja cantik itumenarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Sungguh, ia merasa bosan sekarang. Walaupun ia tak sendirian lagi di rumah ini.

Ya, sekarang Moonbin, anak dari Hyungnya Yunho dan istrinya akan tinggal bersamanya karena Sooman dan Yoona menitipkan anaknya pada mereka dikarenakan mereka akan mengurus cabang Jung Corp di Amerika. Dan Moonbin tak mau ikut, namja kecil nan lucu itu memilih tinggal bersamanya di Korea daripada harus ikut Eomma dan Appanya ke Amerika.

Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjangnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia berjalan dengan malas. Membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Moonbin yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang miliknya, boneka yang diberikan Yunho untuknya. Moonbin mengucek-ngucek kedua mata musangnya dan menguap pelan, sedang bibirnya mempout lucu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mengangkat balita berusia empat tahun itu dan menciumi pipi gembilnya. Moonbin melenguh keras, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, ''Wae, eoh? Binnie kenapa? Tak suka dicium _Mommy_?'' Tanya Jaejoong pura-pura sedih.

Memang, sekarang Moonbin sudah memanggil Jaejoong _Mommy_ dan Yunho _Daddy_, dan Jaejoong tak keberatan akan itu.

Moonbin langsung menggeleng tegas.

''Ania. Bukan begitu _Mommy_,'' Ujar Moonbin was-was, memandang Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang berkedip lucu, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, takut jika Jaejoong akan membenci dirinya karena ia menolak ciuman dari Jaejoong. Padahal ia menolak ciuman itu karena ada alasannya, ''Binnie balu saja bangun tidul.. Binnie macih bau, _Mommy_..'' Lanjut Moonbin merengek.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Jadi karena ini Moonbin menolak ciumannya? Ckck, ada-ada saja anak kecil itu.

''Wae? Kenapa Mommy teltawa, eoh? Binnie bau, ne?'' Moonbin mulai menangis, Jaejoong menggeleng tegas. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Moonbin yang menangis didadanya. Ia merasakan dadanya basah karena Moonbin yang menangis didadanya.

''Ania, Binnie. Binnie masih harum, Kok. Binnie tak bau, sungguh.'' Kata Jaejoong. Moonbin mendongak, memperlihatkan hidungnya yang memerah dan matanya yang berair. Lucu.

''Jeongmal, _Mommy_? Binnie tak bau?'' Tanya Moonbin tak percaya. Terbukti dari kedua mata musang bocah kecil itu, yang memandang penuh menyelidik padanya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

''Ne~ anak _Mommy_ tak bau, kok.''

Moonbin tertawa, ''Binnie cayang _Mommyy_~''

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Esok harinya, Yunho menemui Yoochun. Diutarakannya apa yang diperlukan untuk perwujudannya.

''Bila 'dia' benar yeoja baik-baik, maka rencanaku ini akan berpotensi merusak masa depannya,'' Yunho berkata, ''Ibaratnya, aku membeli sebagian hidupnya, menjadikannya sebagai yeoja yang menyimpan sejarah yang tak elok.''

''Disisi lain, pilihanmu pada yeoja biasa akan menghadapkanmu pada sebuah resiko,'' Jawab Yoochun. Namja yang ditemui Yunho. Namja yang selama beberapa hari ini menjadi tong sampahnya, tempat berkeluh kesahnya.

''Resiko apa?'' Tanya Yunho bingung.

''Ada kemungkinan ia tak siap mental, lalu berubah pikiran dan menuntut pernikahan sah darimu.'' Sahut Yoochun. Yunho terdiam, benar juga. Namun, apa Victoria adalah yeoja seperti itu juga? Yeoja yang akan berubah pikiran dan menuntut sebuah pernikahan sah darinya? Lalu, istrinya? Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi, apa yang harus ia katakan pada istrinya? Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai namja yang telah dipilihnya untuk menjadi pendampingnya selama lima tahun ini. Namun, sekarang ia bahkan sudah menyakiti istrinya secara tidak langsung. Pengkhianatan. Akankah semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih rumit lagi?

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya, ''Sangat berbahaya, jangan sampai terjadi hal semacam itu.'' Bisik Yunho lirih, ''Yeoja biasa,'' lanjutnya seperti suara yang mengambang, ''Tidakkah semua yeoja itu terlahir menjadi perempuan biasa?''

''Tentu saja tidak. Apa arti menjadi yeoja biasa? Apakah itu berarti menjadi istri, melahirkan anak, dan kemudian menjadi Ibu? Atau biasa dalam arti yeoja tanpa posisi khusus dalam suatu strata sosial?''

Yunho terdiam membisu lagi. Benar. Banyak perempuan yang berhasrat untuk mengikuti kontes, utamanya kecantikan, demi menjadi perempuan yang tidak biasa. Dongeng tentang kisah kerajaan, memberikan kerangka imajinasi yang memerangkap dan menjadikan keinginan dalam diri mereka untuk menjadi bagian dari kisah dongeng masa lalu di kehidupan nyata. Maka, terselenggaralah berbagai ajang menjadikan diri sebagai ratu atau apa pun itu.

Di sisi lain, sebagian menjadi perempuan yang tidak biasa dalam arti yang berbeda. Yakni menjadi tidak biasa karena tersisihkan, berada dalam posisi atau status yang tidak di kehendaki, tidak hanya oleh orang lain, tetapi bahkan dirinya sendiri. Keterpaksaan menempatkannya sedemikian rupa, sering kali tanpa pilihan dan kemudian menjadikannya seolah takdir. Bagi kelompok ini, kehendak menjadi perempuan biasa bukanlah harapan sederhana seperti tampaknya, melainkan memerlukan ketangguhan dan ketabahan luar biasa. Demi sekadar menjadi perempuan biasa…

''Tidak bisa ku katakan dia pilihan yang terbaik. Dari segi pandang dan alasan apa pun, tidak akan diakui aspek positif profesi ini. Pelaku selamanya akan menyandang stigma negatif,'' Yoochun jeda sesaat, ''Tetapi , seseorang ini memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang akan membawamu pada suatu pemakluman. Aku banyak menemukan yeoja yang berprofesi sepertinya, namun ia berbeda.''

''Sebaiknya aku mengamatinya terlebih dahulu.''

''Lakukan pengamatanmu secara tersamar, jangan terpengaruh oleh pendapatku. Timbanglah seobjektif mungkin hingga kau temukan suatu keyakinan untuk memilih atau menolaknya,'' Yoochun jeda sesaat, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ''Namun, kau sudah memilihnya, dan sekarang ia bergantung padamu. Hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal yang layak untuknya dan juga Ibunya.''

Yunho terdiam. Benar juga, ia sudah memilih Victoria. Dan sekarang gadis itu menggantungkan nasib padanya. Seharusnya sudah dari awal ia tak gegabahseperti ini. Seharusnya dari awal ia mencoba untuk mengenal karakter Victoria. Apa ia yeoja yang baik untuk menjadi Ibu dari calon anaknya kelak. Anak yang dibelinya dari seorang rahim yeoja lain. Anak yang nantinya bukan terlahir dari rahim istrinya sendiri.

''Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?'' tanya Yunho akhirnya. Yoochun menyebutkan nama sebuah café dan menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas, sebaris nama.

''Kau akan menemukan nama ini, terbaca pada pin yang dikenakannya.'' Ujar Yoochun, ''Tanpa kau membacanya pun, kau pasti sudah tahu. Karena kau dan dia saling mengenal. Bukankah begitu?''

Yunho mengangguk. Membacanya sekilas dan tak menyimpannya pada ingatan. Ia sudah tahu Victoria.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho berhenti di ambang pintu café, tepat di bawah _air curtain. _Angin berhembus secara vertikal, demi menjaga suhu udara di dalam ruangan dalam temperatur tertentu sementara kondisi pintu terbuka. Diedarkannya pandangan dan menentukan meja pilihan. Sebuah meja di sudut ruang berjendela dengan sofa bantal yang besar.

Baru saja disandarkannya punggung pada bantal, ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri.

''Teh hijau tanpa gula,'' Katanya menentukan pilihan tanpa memerlukan waktu berpikir.

''Hanya ini?'' Tanya sang pelayan. Go Ahra, nama yang tersemat dari barisan huruf-huruf pada pin yang dikenakannya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, memastikan sang pelayan yang menanyakan apa yang dipesannya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar tak teratur. Gerak napasnya melambat, aliran oksigen seakan melata di dalam liang napasnya.

Jaejoong.

Istrinya bersama Moonbin sedang membuka pintu café ini. Yunho bingung, ia harus bersembunyi. Ia tak mau istrinya tahu kalau ia berbohong padanya. Yunho hanya mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia akan lembur malam ini dan pulang terlambat. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan ke sini bersama Moonbin.

Ia memang sudah tahu jika Moonbin dititipkan padanya oleh Hyungnya karena Hyungnya akan mengurus perusahaan cabang Amerika.

Yunho melirik was-was pada Jaejoong. Naja cantik itu sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam café dengan Moonbin yang tampak merengek manja pada namja cantik itu.

Hati Yunho mendadak lebih berdebar tak karuan saat Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arahnya.

''Ini pes-''

Pelayan itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya tatkala ia merasakan tangan besar yang hangat memeluk punggungnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

Jantung pelayan itu berdebar keras. Merasakan napas hangat menerpa lehernya. Wangi aroma mint tercium di indera penciumannya. Harum sekali namja ini, batin yeoja itu. Tak dipungkirinya bahwa ia merasa nyaman saat namja tak dikenal itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Teh hijau di dalam cangkir sedikit goyah. Pelayan wanita itu mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

''Tuan-'' Kata pelayan itu gugup.

''Biarkan seperti ini dulu-'' Yunho sedikit mendongak, memperhatikan wajah orang yang dipeluknya,''—Vi-Victoria-sshi..'' lanjut Yunho lirih. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika yeoja yang di peluknya adalah Victoria. Orang yang kelak akan melahirkan anaknya. Orang yang terpilih rahimnya untuk memberikannya seorang anak padanya.

''Yunho-sshi.'' Balas Victoria berbisik. Sungguh, ia menyadari jika jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Orang yang dikaguminya diam-diam, memeluknya, dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh Yunho. Ah, ia merasa tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kenapa Yunho langsung memeluknya? Ada apa?

Victoria mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut café tempatnya bekerja. Café ini cukup ramai.

''Yun-sshi, ada apa?'' Tanya Victoria agak berbisik.

Yunho masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Victoria. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya dan jantung Victoria berdebar amat sangat keras dan cepat. Jantungnya memang berdebar cepat, ia hanya takut jika istrinya akan memergokinya di sini. Bukan pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada istrinya. Sudah berulang kali setelah vonis itu. Dan kebohongan yang paling besar adalah kebohongannya tentang ia yang akan mengontrak rahim seorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang kini tengah dipeluknya tanpa disengaja.

Namun jika jantung Victoria yang berdebar keras? Ia tak tahu.

Hmp.

Diam-diam Yunho mendesah lega tatkala ia melihat Jaejoong duduk di meja sudut kanan dengan arah posisi yang membelakanginya.

Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Victoria. Ia mendesah lega dan ia bahkan tak tahu jika Victoria, yeoja itu memasang raut wajah kecewa.

''Ada istriku di sini..'' Jawab Yunho kalem dan mendesah lega sekali lagi. Membuat Victoria mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran. Di mana istri Yunho? Istri dari namja yang di kaguminya?

''Oh,'' Jawab Victoria pendek, ''Istrimu yang mana?'' tanya Victoria. Matanya mengedar, mengamati pengunjung-pengunjung kedai coffee ini.

''Itu-'' Yunho menunjuk namja cantik yang mengenakan baju V-neck dan sweater rajut berwarna abu-abu, di sudut kanan café, bersama seorang namja kecil yang dipangku namja cantik itu.

Alis Victoria mengerut,

''Maksudmu, namja cantik itu?'' Kata Victoria. Yunho mengangguk. Victoria terus memperhatikan Jaejoong –namja cantik itu- dengan tatapan hampa. Pantas saja jika Yunho tak mau berpaling, istrinya begitu cantik walau pun ia seorang namja. Pikir Victoria dengan senyum sendunya. Tetapi bukankah kata Yunho, istrinya tak dapat mengandung? Lalu, siapa bocah kecil yang dipangku oleh namja cantik itu.

Mata Victoria terbelalak saat melihat wajah namja cantik itu lebih jelas. Pelipisnya berkeringat. Ia menelan ludahnya diam-diam. Bukankah.. Bukankah.. Namja itu?

Victoria menggeleng cepat. Membuat Yunho yang kembali terduduk dengan posisi membelakangi istrinya itu, mengernyit bingung.

Victoria kemudian meletakkan secangkir teh hijau tanpa gula di meja Yunho. Kemudian ia berjalan ke belakang, mengambil pesanan dan mengantarkan pesanan untuk orang lain.

Di sisi lain,

''_Mommy_~'' Panggil Moonbin. Jaejoong menoleh, kemudian menatap bocah lucu itu. Ia menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya ada apa,' 'Tadi Binnie lihat ada Ahjusshi-ahjusshi dan seorang pelayan yeoppo berpelukan, hihi..'' Lanjut bocah itu terkekeh, seraya telunjuknya menunjuk pada seorang namja berjas hitam di sudut kiri yang duduk membelakanginya. Jaejoong seperti mengenal namja itu dari postur tubuhnya. Seperti.. Yunho? Tetapi bukankah suaminya masih di kantor? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, batin namja cantik itu masih memandangi punggung namja itu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Malam harinya, Yunho mendapatkan bayangan itu tak menyingkir dari benaknya. Berulang-ulang, bayangan itu memperlihatkan diri. Kadang mendekat, meredup perlahan untuk kemudian kian jelas tak memudar. Yunho merenungi bayangan itu. Berulang kali ditanyakannya bayangan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong yang meringkuk serupa seperti larva dalam kepompong. Begitulah selalu posisi istrinya saat tertidur pulas. Dicegahnya keinginannya untuk memeluk sang istri, takut jika akan mengganggu tidur lelap Jaejoong. Meski sungguh keinginan itu merambatinya. Dia ingin berada dalam pelukan yang hangat dan lembut, bukan hanya untuk merebahkan tubuh, juga untuk merebahkan kegelisahan. Kegelisahan menentukan pilihan pada perempuan lain.

Pelukan Jaejoong senantiasa hangat. Kerap disandararkannya diri pada pengkuannya. Jemari Jaejoong akan senantiasa memijat ruas-ruas bahunya. Membelai halus pelipis dan alisnya. Well, kehalusan yang akan membuatnya tidur dengan segera.

Diamatinya wajah itu lagi, merenungi garis-garis wajah yang dikenalinya serupa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan dirasa Jaejoong saat mengetahui ia _'menyimpan' _bayang perempuan lain yang kelak akan melahirkan anak untuknya?

Akankah dia akan marah atau justru setuju? Andai setuju, apakah dengan ikhlas atau terluka?

Denyut jantung Yunho berat seketika.

Terluka. Itulah jawaban yang terpilih.

Keringat dingin mengalir. Menggenanginya dengan kebimbangan yang menggelisahkan. Dia menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan sesuatu serupa alat timbang. Menambahkan yang satu, akan mengurangi keseimbangan yang lain. Mengurangi yang lain akan menggoyahkan sisi sebaliknya. Berulang-ulang tak juga mencapai keseimbangan.

**_''Siapa bilang melukai?''_** Sebuah bisikan sayup-sayup mendatangi Yunho. Menelusuri liang pendengarannya dengan nada membujuk seakan belaian lembut.

**_''Seumpama pisau. Tiada siapa pun yang terluka andai pintar dan rapat membungkus ketajamannya. Bila ahli dan tepat mengaplikasikannya, tajam pisau tidaklah melukai. Lihatlah keindahan kayu-kayu yang terukir, tak akan terwujud keindahan itu tanpa tajamnya pisau.''_**

**_''Apakah yang lebih melukai dari pengkhianatan?''_** Sela sebuah suara lain. Entah bergerak dari mana, seakan mencoba untuk menghadang dan menghalau suara yang membujuk rayu.

**_''Serapi apa pun tebal pembungkus pisaumu, tak akan mengurangi tajamnya pisau pengkhianatanmu. Menjadikan perempuan lain sebagai penyimpanan benih dan Ibu anakmu, tetaplah pengkhianatan keji yang tak akan terkamuflase.'' _**

**_''Bukan kamuflase, melainkah penyamaran belaka.'' _**

Kembali datang suara yang lunak membujuk itu. Makin redup nadanya, seakan membawa cahaya yang menentramkan.

**_''Anggaplah serupa selubung kelambu, melindungimu dari gigitan-gigitan serangga berbisa. Begitulah penyamaran itu akan mengelakkan istrimu dari luka. Justru akan bahagialah ia, menjadi Ibu dari anakmu, meski ladang rahimnya tandus belaka.''_**

**_''Itulah kebahagiaan palsu yang kau suguhkan,''_** Sanggah suara lain yang tak berhenti menghadang. Pahit nada sanggahan itu, serupa seruling yang menyayat di kejauhan lembah.

**_''Sanggupkah kau jalani? Rencana khianat yang akan menjadi pusaranmu setiap hari, akan melekat di setiap jengkal ingatanmu. Saat istrimu menimang anak itu, sesungguhnya yang terimang adalah bukti otentik penghkianatanmu. Sanggupkah kau melihat, betapa istrimu melimpahi pengkhianatanmu justru dengan kasih sayang?'' _**

Ganti berganti, dua suara saling menyanggah. Memutari Yunho dengan perdebatan panjang yang membelit saling berupa silang. Serupa sulur yang menjalarkan ujung akarnya untuk mengisap dan membelit demi mendapatkan sumber kehidupan dengan meranggaskan yang lain. Terbelitlah ia kemudian. Terbebat akar perdebatan yang menyempitkan jalan napas.

Malam masih hening, dengan desir angin berhembus lambat serupa gerak melata reptilia. Remang cahaya malam senantiasa redup. Garis wajah Jaejoong teduh dalam pulas. Namun, bagi Yunho, wajah teduh itu memudar perlahan, serupa berlapis selubung kabut. Didapatinya kabut itu meleleh menggenangi ujung kelopak matanya.

''Mianhae, Boo,'' Katanya memohon, dalam isak yang tak terdengar.

Tertunduk Yunho tak berdaya pada ujung lorong labirin yang gelap dan panjang. Tanpa cahaya meski hanya sekelip sayap kunang-kunang.

Mata musangnya mengarah pada meja nakas, tangan panjangnya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dari meja nakas itu. Foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat samar-samar karena minimnya cahaya di dalam kamarnya bersama Jaejoong.

**_[''Aku akan mendampingimu dalam segala duka dan bahagia. Aku akan menjadi bagian dari segenap sakit dan sehatmu.'']_**

Kata-kata pernikahan itu seperti kaset rusak yang membayanginya. Yunho menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menitikkan sebuah air mata.

_**To Be Continued or END**_

Hola! Anheeta bawa lanjutannya. Otte? Joahe ania?

Mind to review readers? #

Well,

to _**Guest**_** (Kenapa ngga diberi nama asli lo aja? -_-)**

Semoga lo baca ini ^^

Whatever you say, i don't care. Kalo lu mau bilang ini jiplak kek, whatever cause gue udah kasih tau dulu di Prolog kalo FF ini adaptasi dari Novel favourite gue 'Memilikimu' Sanie B. Kuncoro. Jika lo menghina FF ini sampah, berarti menghina karya tante Sanie sampah. Dan gue gak peduli karena yang bilang FF ini sampah adalah sampah juga LOL

Kalo ngga suka FF ini kenapa baca? Mata lo kurang normal, kah? Udah jelas-jelas ada **_WARNING_**-nya yang tertulis dengan jelas kalo ngga suka FF ini gak usah baca. Lo aja ngeyel baca. Bodo amat lo mau suka atau ngga, gue ngga peduli. Di sini, gue cuma mau nyalurin inspirasi gue doang.

Terima kasih buat kritik lo, itu sangat membangun sekali. Dan malah itu semakin membuat gue bersemangat untuk berkarya, bukannya malah gue down.

Hargailah karya orang lain jika karya lo ingin dihargai ^^

Dan sekali lagi, jika lo ngga suka karya abal ini, jangan baca, oke? OTL

Sekian bacotan dari gue. Salam bonga-bonga :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Part 5

_**You're Not Alone**_

Pairing: The REAL couple in this world, YunJae! Slight Yuntoria (-_-'')

Other cast: Park Yoochun, Mrs Jung, and Mrs Song.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt, Little bit Angst

Rate: T

Part: 8 of ?

**_Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Yunho and Yunho belongs to Jaejoong! _**

**_Warning: It's YAOI, Gay, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!_**

**_Part sebelumnya…_**

Diamatinya wajah itu lagi, merenungi garis-garis wajah yang dikenalinya serupa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan dirasa Jaejoong saat mengetahui ia _'menyimpan' _bayang perempuan lain yang kelak akan melahirkan anak untuknya?

Akankah dia akan marah atau justru setuju? Andai setuju, apakah dengan ikhlas atau terluka?

Denyut jantung Yunho berat seketika.

Terluka. Itulah jawaban yang terpilih.

Keringat dingin mengalir. Menggenanginya dengan kebimbangan yang menggelisahkan. Dia menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan sesuatu serupa alat timbang. Menambahkan yang satu, akan mengurangi keseimbangan yang lain. Mengurangi yang lain akan menggoyahkan sisi sebaliknya. Berulang-ulang tak juga mencapai keseimbangan.

_**''Siapa bilang melukai?''**_ Sebuah bisikan sayup-sayup mendatangi Yunho. Menelusuri liang pendengarannya dengan nada membujuk seakan belaian lembut.

_**''Seumpama pisau. Tiada siapa pun yang terluka andai pintar dan rapat membungkus ketajamannya. Bila ahli dan tepat mengaplikasikannya, tajam pisau tidaklah melukai. Lihatlah keindahan kayu-kayu yang terukir, tak akan terwujud keindahan itu tanpa tajamnya pisau.''**_

_**''Apakah yang lebih melukai dari pengkhianatan?''**_ Sela sebuah suara lain. Entah bergerak dari mana, seakan mencoba untuk menghadang dan menghalau suara yang membujuk rayu.

_**''Serapi apa pun tebal pembungkus pisaumu, tak akan mengurangi tajamnya pisau pengkhianatanmu. Menjadikan perempuan lain sebagai penyimpanan benih dan Ibu anakmu, tetaplah pengkhianatan keji yang tak akan terkamuflase.'' **_

_**''Bukan kamuflase, melainkah penyamaran belaka.'' **_

Kembali datang suara yang lunak membujuk itu. Makin redup nadanya, seakan membawa cahaya yang menentramkan.

_**''Anggaplah serupa selubung kelambu, melindungimu dari gigitan-gigitan serangga berbisa. Begitulah penyamaran itu akan mengelakkan istrimu dari luka. Justru akan bahagialah ia, menjadi Ibu dari anakmu, meski ladang rahimnya tandus belaka.''**_

_**''Itulah kebahagiaan palsu yang kau suguhkan,''**_ Sanggah suara lain yang tak berhenti menghadang. Pahit nada sanggahan itu, serupa seruling yang menyayat di kejauhan lembah.

_**''Sanggupkah kau jalani? Rencana khianat yang akan menjadi pusaranmu setiap hari, akan melekat di setiap jengkal ingatanmu. Saat istrimu menimang anak itu, sesungguhnya yang terimang adalah bukti otentik penghkianatanmu. Sanggupkah kau melihat, betapa istrimu melimpahi pengkhianatanmu justru dengan kasih sayang?'' **_

Ganti berganti, dua suara saling menyanggah. Memutari Yunho dengan perdebatan panjang yang membelit saling berupa silang. Serupa sulur yang menjalarkan ujung akarnya untuk mengisap dan membelit demi mendapatkan sumber kehidupan dengan meranggaskan yang lain. Terbelitlah ia kemudian. Terbebat akar perdebatan yang menyempitkan jalan napas.

Malam masih hening, dengan desir angin berhembus lambat serupa gerak melata reptilia. Remang cahaya malam senantiasa redup. Garis wajah Jaejoong teduh dalam pulas. Namun, bagi Yunho, wajah teduh itu memudar perlahan, serupa berlapis selubung kabut. Didapatinya kabut itu meleleh menggenangi ujung kelopak matanya.

''Mianhae, Boo,'' Katanya memohon, dalam isak yang tak terdengar.

Tertunduk Yunho tak berdaya pada ujung lorong labirin yang gelap dan panjang. Tanpa cahaya meski hanya sekelip sayap kunang-kunang.

Mata musangnya mengarah pada meja nakas, tangan panjangnya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dari meja nakas itu. Foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat samar-samar karena minimnya cahaya di dalam kamarnya bersama Jaejoong.

_**['' Aku akan mendampingimu dalam segala duka dan bahagia. Aku akan menjadi bagian dari segenap sakit dan sehatmu.'']**_

Kata-kata pernikahan itu seperti kaset rusak yang membayanginya. Yunho menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menitikkan sebuah air mata.

**_Part 5_**

Gerak Yunho terhenti di kejauhan. Matanya menatap lurus café yang gemerlap. Meja-meja di dalam ruangan itu memiliki cahaya yang berbeda. Paling ujung bercahaya lilin violet. Lilin yang meleleh lambat itu, memendarkan cahaya yang seakan gemetar oleh belaian angin. Meja bundar terdekat pintu, menyimpan gemerlap dari gelas berisi minyak. Harum minyak itu, menabarkan wangi sembari menyalakan sumbu cahaya. Api sumbu itu adalah cahaya yang bergetar, bergerak meliuk sealun angin. Juga meredup seakan hendak padam, lalu berpijar kembali. Seperti gemetar kebimbangan, terombang-ambing terpicu keinginan di satu sisi dan teradang pertimbangan pada sisi yang lain.

Dalam cahaya yang gemetar itu, Yunho menemukan dirinya. Terikat kebimbangan, terbelit keinginan. Di sinilah dia sekarang. Menatap ruang cahaya, serupa kunang-kunang mengamati kerdip lampu di kejauhan. Setiap kunang-kunang akan menuju cahaya saat menemukannya. Walaupun kunang-kunang itu sendiri mempunyai cahayanya sendiri. Kini, cahaya yang dicari persis dihadapannya. Akankah dibawanya diri menuju cahaya serupa kunang-kunang menerbangkan sayap-sayapnya?

Lalu, sebuah bayang melintas dikejauhan. Luwes bayang itu bergerak membawa nampan menyuguhkan sesuatu.

**_Adakah kau ingat secangkit teh hijau tanpa gula yang kau minum kemarin? Bagaimana rasanya?_**

**_Pahit samar dirasakan cairan bening itu, terteguk seluruhnya._**

**_Menelusuri indra perasa, mengaliri liang tubuh, mengendap digenangan lambung._**

**_Begitulah sesudah aku tenggelam dalam genanganmu._**

Detik berikutnya, tangan Yunho bergerak membuka pintu, kakinya melangkah menuju cahaya. Cahaya yang gemetar. Langkah yang bergetar. Begitulah cahaya memendarkan diri, menebarkan daya penarik bagi para pelangkah menuju kepadanya.

Di tengah langkah, Yunho menemukan sebuah pertanyaan.

**_Serupa inikah kesetiaan berakhir? _**

**_Kesetiaan pada seseorang, yang bersamanya kau mengikat janji pernikahan. Inikah akhir itu, saat kau tentukan langkahmu untuk menghampiri laki-laki atau perempuan lain, yang kau rindui melebihi pasanganmu?_**

Pertanyaan itu tak mampu mengadang langkah Yunho, apalagi menghentikannya. Menujulah dia pada sesuatu dan seseorang yang menjadi pilihannya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Ponsel itu bergetar, membawa sebuah pesan pendek.

**_[Kita harus bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang khusus.]_**

Victoria mencermati pesan itu. Sebuah pesan yang tak biasa. Tidak biasanya _'penghubung'_nya meminta waktu untuk sebuah pembicaraan khusus. Apa yang khusus kali ini sehingga diperlukannya pertemuan tatap muka?

Victoria mengernyit. Nomor itu, ia tak mengenal nomor yang masuk, memberinya pesan ke ponselnya. Diamatinya baik-baik nomor itu.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Hingga akhirnya ia ingat siapa pemilik nomor ponsel ini. Orang yang kelak akan menjadi Ayah dari bayi yang akan dikandungnya. Jung Yunho.

Wajah Victoria berbinar cerah, rasanya jantungnya seperti akan meledak karena terlalu senangnya. Ada apakah hingga Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya? Ada pembicaraan khusus? Tentang perjanjian mereka, kah?

Tangan Victoria dengan cepat membalas pesan singkat itu.

**_[Baiklah.]_**

_'Penghubung'_ itu lebih dari sekedar teman baginya. Memahami dan menjaga sosoknya sebagai orang asing bagi siapapun. Sejauh ini dia telah menjadi seseorang yang bisa dipercaya.

Memang, Yunho sangat bisa dipercaya dan ia sangat mempercayai itu. Tetapi, akankah ia sendiri dapat dipercaya? Akankah ia tak akan melanggar kontrak yang telah dibuat oleh dirinya dan juga lelaki itu?

Lalu, bagaimana jika ia mengingkarinya? Akankah semuanya berakhir?

''Lama tidak bertemu,'' Kata namja itu, menyalami Victoria dan kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk Victoria. Di cafetaria hotel tempat perjanjian mereka.

''Bukankah kita kemarin bertemu?'' Kekeh Victoria.

Yunho mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum,''Ya.'' Katanya dengan senyum lembut di bibir sexy-nya,''Sehat-sehat saja?'' Lanjut Yunho, menatap Victoria dan membuat wajah yeoja cantik itu memerah seketika.

Victoria mengangguk,''Ya. Ada apa?''

Yunho, namja itu terdiam. Tampaknya Victoria bukanlah orang yang berbasa-basi.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya. Sungguh, dari dulu ia ragu. Akankah ia bisa melakukan ini? Dan mengkhianati orang yang begitu dicintainya? Istrinya? Tentu saja.

''Aku membutuhkan seorang anak. Kau mengerti bukan?'' Tanya Yunho lagi dan Victoria mengangguk canggung. Tampaknya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh laki-laki didepannya ini,''-Dan sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang… Lebih cepat lebih baik. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kita akan melakukan _'itu'_ lusa? Bagaimana?'' lanjut Yunho yang melihat Victoria terdiam. Tampak menimbang sesuatu.

Yunho terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mengamati yeoja yang menundukkan kepalanya di depannya.

Lalu, ingatannya tertuju pada istrinya yang malam ini pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah? Atau mungkin sedang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini?

Bagaimana mempertimbangkan penawaran itu? Atau tidak ada yang harus timbang, melainkan setuju seketika?

Bukankah dia hanya melakukan _'itu'_ dengan seorang laki-laki. Hal yang dilakukannya berulang selama ini. Lalu, hamil, mengandung janin selama sembilan bulan, melahirkan dan menyerahkan kepada pemiliknya. Selesai. Akan diterimanya sekian banyak won, yang andai dikalkulasi, baru akan diperolehnya setelah ratusan kali ditiduri oleh laki-laki tak bernama.

Inilah peluang untuk menepis pelukan anonim itu. Alternatif itu menggapai berseru memanggil di kejauhan, menyajikan rancang kehidupan baru yang nyaris tak mampu dimimpikan apalagi diharapkan.

Mengapa harus ragu?

Bukankah hanya merebahkan diri seperti biasa? Pejamkan mata, tulikan pendengaran, hilangkan segala rasa. Tunggu hingga selesai. Barang kali akan berulang, mungkin saja tidak. Berharaplah proses pembuahan terjadi sempurna. Tanpa perlu senggama berulang lagi. Walaupun ia menginginkannya, terlebih dengan laki-laki yang dikaguminya.

Tunggu dengan sabar. Barangkali perlu dilengkapi dengan doa supaya janin harapan itu segera tumbuh sesuai rencana. Hanya diperlukannya waktu sembilan bulan untuk menyimpannya di dalam diri. Membawa ke mana melangkah. Memberikan nutrisi dan perawatan yang baik sesuai fasilitas yang diberikan padanya.

Victoria mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan yang tampak menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Mungkinkah untuk istri namja itu? Merasa mengkhianati, eoh?

Ia tahu.

Ia seorang perempuan. Ia pasti akan merasa sakit hati yang dalam seandainya melihat suaminya mempunyai anak dari rahim yeoja lain karena ia tak bisa memenuhi keinginan suaminya. Istri mana yang tidak akan kecewa? Walaupun bukan perselingkuhan, andai saja. Tetapi tetap saja, rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya akan sangat-sangat sakit.

''Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu-'' Bisik Victoria dengan suara lirihnya.

Yunho mendongak. Ia hanya tersenyum datar pada Victoria. Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan ia harus segera pulang dan menemani istrinya, berbagi kehangatan, setidaknya dalam pelukan. Tetapi apa yang dilakukannya saat ini? Ia akan berbagi kehangatan dengan perempuan lain demi mendapatkan seorang… Anak?

Well. Ia sungguh gugup sekarang ini. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah segugup ini.

Apa mungkin karena ini secara tak langsung adalah sebuah pengkhianatan? Perselingkuhan secara tidak langsung. Ia bimbang. Otaknya terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Apakah ia aka baik-baik saja setelah ini? Jika istrinya tak mengetahui, tak apa, bukan? Ia akan menutup ini semua rapat-rapat. Menutupi kebohongan besarnya, walaupun dengan berbohong terus menerus. Ia hanya tak mau jika istrinya sampai tahu dan kemungkinan besar yang terjadi adalah Jaejoong akan meminta bercerai darinya. Ia tak mau, sungguh. Ia teramat sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia sadar dengan keegoisannya dalam hal anak, ia sadar bukan hanya dia saja yang menginginkan seorang anak,, tetapi Jaejoong juga.

Kemudian Yunho dan Victoria bangkit berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, menuju kamar yang akan menjadi saksi sebuah pengkhianatan besar.

Yunho mengambil kunci kamar yang sudah dipesannya dari kantung celananya, ia memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, memutarnya perlahan, dan setelah itu, dengan ragu ia memutar knop kamar hotel itu.

Mereka memasuki kamar bernuansa romantis itu. Ya, hotel ini adalah hotel khusus untuk pengantin baru yang ingin honey moon. Lalu, Victoriamendekati ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang king size empuk itu. Jantung wanita itu terasa berdebar kencang. Ia melirik Yunho yang masih berdiri.

Yunho masih berdiri canggung. Telah dikuncinya pintu kamar,tetapi tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Diam menunduk, nyaris tanpa gerak. Tanpa suara meski hanya sekadar suara helaan napas. Namun, dia tampak tenang, tak gelisah.

Yunho adalah seorang namja tampan berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, dengan tubuh atletis-nya, bibir sexy-nya, rahang tegasnya, mata musang yang memancarkan pandangan kekosongan. Bibir namja itu terkatup. Tak bersuara sedikit pun. Raut wajahnya tampak tenang. Perlahan, jas yang dikenakan olehnya dilepas. Masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

Di tempatnya merebahkan diri, Victoria memilih diam menunggu . memberi luang seluasnya untuk laki-laki yang masih berdiri dengan kemejanya, untuk mempertimbangkan keinginan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun tak dipungkirinya bahwa ia sangat menunggu saat Yunho menyentuhnya. Terlihat seperti perempuan murahan kah dirinya? Mungkin kalian akan menganggapnya begitu, namun ia tak perduli lagi. Matanya sudah tertutup oleh kabut hitam sebuah obsesi. Dan obsesinya adalah memiliki namja tampan itu, walaupun ia tahu, bahwa namja dihadapannya sudah beristri, dan nyaris mempunyai anak dari istrinya.

Victoria mendapati Yunho yang memandangnya, lama dengan mata sopan dan bersahaja. Tidak mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan tatapan sesantun itu dari mata laki-laki. Meski café tempatnya bekerja berstandar internasional dengan reputasi positif, tetapi siapa bisa menghadang gairah mata seorang laki-laki? Meski seragam pelayan yang dikenakannya sopan dan simpel, namun tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh yeoja muda. Sering kali apa yang tak tampak vulgar, justru makin memicu gairah. Victoria telah terlatih untuk mengabaikan tatapan serupa itu dengan sopan. Diperlukan kehati-hatian untuk tidak membalas tatapan memancing itu, demi mempertahankan keberlangsungan karier.

Di dalam kamar-kamar yang tersewa setiap kali transaksi, tak pelak lagi, tatapan dengan nafsu yang menyala seakan menelan diri bulat-bulat. Mata-mata yang tidak lagi menyembunyikan gairah, melainkan sedemikian eksplisit nafsu yang meluap dan segera terlampiaskan. Atas nama kesepakatan harga, harus diterimanya ekspresi luapan nafsu. Untuk itulah dia dibayar.

Kini, Victoria berada dalam satu kamar dengan laki-laki yang akan memenuhi sebagian kewajibannya. Namun, alih-alih mengambil hak-nya, dia justru hanya berdiri di hadapannya. Apakah ia tak menggairahkan bagi laki-laki beristri itu?

Beberapa saat terdengar suara helaan napas dari Yunho. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Victoria.

''Sungguh kau bersedia melakukannya Victoria-sshi?'' Tanya Yunho langsung pada Victoria. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kejujuran dari perempuan yang telah dipilihnya untuk transaksi mereka.

Victoria mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

''Ya..'' Jawab wanita itu dengan pancaran mata yang penuh dengan kesungguhan, _'Demi tempat tinggal yang layak untuk Eomma, dan juga untuk kebahagiaanmu… Yunho-sshi.'_ Lanjut Victoria dalam hatinya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali perlahan, ia menemukan Yunho yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap kembali. Laki-laki itu nampak merenung, namun tak lama Yunho terlihat membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Jantung Victoria berdebar, napasnya terasa sesak saat dada bidang berwarna kecokelatan itu sekidit tampak.

**_Demi pelukan-pelukan yang tak ingin kusinggahi._**

**_Demi kemerdekaanku dari gairah nafsu tanpa perasaan._**

**_Demi kesucian yang akan ku rajut ulang_**.

Yunho melihat pada Victoria.

''Baiklah.'' Kata Yunho setelah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Victoria tak pantas diragukan. Atau barang kali karena sesungguhnya dia sedang meragukan dirinya sendiri?

''Nantinya sesudah tes urine-mu positif, akan kubuat draft perjanjian bagi rencana kerja sama ini. Ada akta notaris yang akan mengesahkan sehingga perjanjian ini berkekuatan hukum. Supaya masing-masing hak hukum kita tidak terlanggar, kau peroleh apa yang menjadi hak-mu, begitu pun sebaliknya dengan-ku.''

Victoria tercenung. Aliran darahnya mengarus cepat, menyadari rencana ini bukan permainan belaka.

''Ada beberapa permintaan dariku yang harus kau terima dengan tulus.'' Yunho berkata dengan hati-hati, nyaris seperti sebuah permohonan. ''Permintaan ini tidak serupa pasal-pasal draft perjanjian itu, melainkan lebih merupakan permohonan seorang Ayah demi janin yang akan menjadi anaknya.''

Victoria tercekat, nyaris sesak napas. Bukan karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, tetapi lebih karena rasa haru memenuhi benaknya. Serupa itukah seorang Ayah menata harapan untuk buah hatinya?

Matanya memanas. Tidak ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pemuda ini.

''Apakah itu, Yun?'' Suara Victoria tercekat. Nyaris terdengar parau.

''Jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya. Jauhkan segala kemarahan atau pun kebencianmu terhadap apa pun juga sehingga yang didapatkan anak ini adalah aura ketulusan dan kemurahan hatimu.''

Victoria bergetar, tak menyangka akan mendapat permohonan serupa itu. Tak menduga bahwa ada seseorang yang menaruh harapan setulus itu kepadanya. Cukup berhargakah ia menerima permohonan setulus itu? Sementara pada sisi lain, disadarinya, dirinya hanyalah sampah belaka.

Sekian banyak laki-laki memasuki liang tubuhnya, semua terasa sah dilakukan atas nama harga yang telah dibayar. Tanpa hirau betapa dia tersiksa dalam selubung ketidakberdayaan. Tak peduli bahwa gerak responsnya kamuflase belaka., bahwa hasrat yang yang tampak hanya tipuan palsu. Masing-masing pembayar merasa sah dan berhak memperlakukan tubuh perempuannya sebagai pelampiasan. Mereka merasa mengambil apa yang menjadi hak-nya karena telah melunasi harga yang telah disepakati.

Yunho juga telah melunasi harga yang tersepakati. Kini, dilengkapinya pembayaran itu dengan maaf yang santun. Pelengkap yang tak akan pernah terlupa selama-lamanya.

Victoria mengangguk tanpa suara.

Temaram bias lampu yang redup menemani mereka berdua, terbujur lurus tanpa gerak dalam keheningan panjang yang diam. Cahaya bias fajar, seandainya ada, entah berapa lama lagi akan datang.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're Not Alone_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tampak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali membuka gorden berwarna hijau toska itu, berharap sang suami akan pulang. Namun, sampai pukul dua dini hari, Yunho belum juga pulang. Sebagai seorang istri, ia sangat cemas ketika memikirkan Yunho. Apa suaminya itu mengalami hal yang buruk?

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ania, ia tak boleh berpikiran negative. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu sang suami pulang –yang entah kapan- sembari berdoa semoga suaminya baik-baik saja, dan tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa pada suaminya.

Mata bulatnya melirik pada ranjang mereka. Sesosok anak kecil yang tampan tampak tidur pulas di ranjang itu. Pandangan mata Jaejoong berubah sendu. Moonbin telah lama menanti Yunho untuk makan bersama, dan Yunho tak kunjung pulang, akhirnya ia dan Moonbin memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu. Tanpa Yunho. Padahal, ia sangat berharap Yunho akan cepat pulang. Ia sudah susah-susah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Yunho. Namun akhirnya, makanan itu juga berakhir di tempat sampah.

Jaejoong melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Jemari lentiknya mengambil ponsel itu, namun ia mendesah pelan saat tak menemukan sebuah pesan singkat atau pun telepon dari suaminya.

Ia telah mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho. Berulang kali. Namun, ponsel namja berstatus suaminya tak aktif. Ada apa ini?

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersama Moonbin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya, dan tak berapa lama, deru napas teratur menandakan bahwa namja cantik itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Entah apakah ia akan bermimpi indah, buruk, atau pun tidak sama sekali.

Knop pintu kamar terdengar terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok namja tampan yang masuk hati-hati ke dalam kamar mereka, kamarnya dengan istri tercintanya.

Mata musang itu memandang sendu saat melihat Jaejoong –istrinya- yang tidur terlelap dengan Moonbin, keponakannya. Raut wajah istrinya tampak memancarkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Dan ia tahu, itu semua karenanya.

Tadi, saat ia kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia mendapati banyak pesan dan juga telepon dari Jaejoong, istrinya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang, ia mengusap pelan pipi istrinya dan mengecup bibir semerah cherry milik istrinya lembut. Tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

''Mianhae, Boo.'' Gumaman Yunho terdengar sendu.

Kemudian Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Yunho tahu, ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

**_Love is hurt_**.

Ketika sebuah pengkhianatan datang.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Or **_

_**End?**_

Hola! Gue si Author abal-abal lanjutin fic You're Not Alone ^^  
Otte, joahe ania?  
Gomawo buat readers yang udah susah-susah review fic abal ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo #Hug satu-satu.  
Mian ngga bisa bales review kalian /Deep bow/  
So, wanna RnR readers? /Emang ada? LOL/  
Oh ya, setelah ini gue hiatus cukup lama cause mau fokus ama Ujian Nasional yang segera datang :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Part 6

_**You're Not Alone**_

Pairing: The REAL couple in this world, YunJae! Slight Yuntoria (-_-'')

Other cast: Park Yoochun, Mrs Jung, and Mrs Song.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt, Little bit Angst

Rate: T

Part: 8 of ?

**_Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Yunho and Yunho belongs to Jaejoong! _**

**_Warning: It's YAOI, Gay, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

''_**Ketika sebuah pengkhianatan datang, terlebih dari orang yang kau cintai dan kau sayangi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Tetap diam, ataukah.. ?**__**''**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Part sebelumnya…**_

Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tampak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali membuka gorden berwarna hijau toska itu, berharap sang suami akan pulang. Namun, sampai pukul dua dini hari, Yunho belum juga pulang. Sebagai seorang istri, ia sangat cemas ketika memikirkan Yunho. Apa suaminya itu mengalami hal yang buruk?

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ania, ia tak boleh berpikiran negative. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu sang suami pulang –yang entah kapan- sembari berdoa semoga suaminya baik-baik saja, dan tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa pada suaminya.

Mata bulatnya melirik pada ranjang mereka. Sesosok anak kecil yang tampan tampak tidur pulas di ranjang itu. Pandangan mata Jaejoong berubah sendu. Moonbin telah lama menanti Yunho untuk makan bersama, dan Yunho tak kunjung pulang, akhirnya ia dan Moonbin memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu. Tanpa Yunho. Padahal, ia sangat berharap Yunho akan cepat pulang. Ia sudah susah-susah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Yunho. Namun akhirnya, makanan itu juga berakhir di tempat sampah.

Jaejoong melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Jemari lentiknya mengambil ponsel itu, namun ia mendesah pelan saat tak menemukan sebuah pesan singkat atau pun telepon dari suaminya.

Ia telah mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho. Berulang kali. Namun, ponsel namja berstatus suaminya tak aktif. Ada apa ini?

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersama Moonbin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya, dan tak berapa lama, deru napas teratur menandakan bahwa namja cantik itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Entah apakah ia akan bermimpi indah, buruk, atau pun tidak sama sekali.

Knop pintu kamar terdengar terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok namja tampan yang masuk hati-hati ke dalam kamar mereka, kamarnya dengan istri tercintanya.

Mata musang itu memandang sendu saat melihat Jaejoong –istrinya- yang tidur terlelap dengan Moonbin, keponakannya. Raut wajah istrinya tampak memancarkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Dan ia tahu, itu semua karenanya.

Tadi, saat ia kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia mendapati banyak pesan dan juga telepon dari Jaejoong, istrinya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang, ia mengusap pelan pipi istrinya dan mengecup bibir semerah cherry milik istrinya lembut. Tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

''Mianhae, Boo.'' Gumaman Yunho terdengar sendu.

Kemudian Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Yunho tahu, ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

_**Love is hurt**_.

Ketika sebuah pengkhianatan datang.

_**Part 6**_

Yunho memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Ia memandang ke arah ranjangnya, istrinya masih terlelap tidur dengan tenang. Kemudian, dia menutup pintu kamar mandi itu pelan. Sangat pelan. Seperti takut membangunkan sang istri yang terlelap pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Di dalam kamar mandinya, ia berdiri di depan wastafel.

Diam.

Yunho hanya mencuci wajahnya dan kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah cermin di depan wastefel. Dia melihat bayangannya sendiri. Bayangan wajah seorang pengkhianat.

Hatinya terasa sesak saat memikirkan Jaejoong. Istri sebaik Jaejoong harus dia khianati hanya karena seorang… Anak? Hmp, rasanya sungguh… menyakitkan. Dia tahu, pasti akan sangat sulit bagi Jaejoong kalau ia mengetahui semua pengkhianatan dari suaminya sendiri, ia takut. Takut jika sewaktu Jaejoong mengetahui pengkhianatannya, Jaejoong akan marah, lalu meminta sebuah perceraian darinya. Egois. Ya! Ia hanya tak mau jika Jaejoong sampai pergi dari sisinya. Biarlah dia egois. Biarkan dia menyembunyikan ini semua dari Jaejoong, kalau bisa selamanya. Ia akan bersikap seperti biasanya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, seolah dia tak berkhianat terhadap Jaejoong. Biarlah dia di katakan pengecut atau pun seorang yang brengsek.

Ia tak peduli. Yang penting, Jaejoong tetap di sisinya.

Ia akan mengenalkan anaknya kelak, tetapi ia tak akan mengaku anak itu sebagai anak kandungnya dengan wanita lain, melainkan anak yang ia pungut di panti asuhan. Dengan begitu, Jaejoong tak akan marah dan akan sangat menyayangi anak itu dengan ketulusan hatinya. Merawat anak itu dengan kasih sayangnya, seperti kasih sayang seorang Ibu untuk anak kandungnya sendiri.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu tanpa terasa air mata namja itu sudah mengalir dari kedua mata musangnya. Menangis dalam diam. Menyesali perbuatannya, kah? Ania, ia tak menyesali keputusannya. Hanya saja, memikirkan sebuah pengkhianatan yang berasal darinya membuatnya merasa sulit, bimbang. Di sisi lain, dia memang akan mengkhianati istri tercintanya, Jaejoong. Namun, di sisi lain pun, dia akan mendapat kepuasan karena akan mempunyai anak darah dagingnya sendiri. Anak kandungnya sendiri, walaupun anak hasil sebuah pengkhianatan.

Yunho kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya, tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat aktivitasnya tadi dengan Victoria yang bisa dia katakan panas. Ia melakukan hal yang seharusnya hanya dia lakukan dengan istrinya dengan waktu lima jam lebih lamanya. Bersama Victoria. Ia hanya bisa berharap sekarang, semoga benihnya yang tertanam di rahim Victoria dapat menghasilkan sebuah janin, kemudian menjadi seorang bayi, bayi yang telah lama diimpikannya dari Jaejoong, kemungkinan besar akan dia dapatkan dari Victoria. Dia hanya berharap, Victoria cepat mengandung. Tanpa harus melakukannya lagi dengan Victoria.

Memang, Victoria dapat _'memuas'kannya_. Namun, dia hanya merasa lebih puas jika melakukan _'itu' _dengan Jaejoong. Masih terbayang jelas diingatannya wajah kepuasan Victoria saat dirinya orgasme. Dia melakukan itu dengan Victoria semata-mata hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang anak yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris Jung, penerus keluarga Jung. Dia melakukannya tanpa cinta, dan dia bersumpah tentang itu.

Kemudian, Yunho melepaskan celana hitam panjangnya. Setelah naked, dia mencelupkan (?) tubuhnya ke dalam bathup yang telah dia isi dengan air yang beraroma therapy terlebih dahulu. Dia mendesah lega. Namun, dia tahu, masalah besar akan berawal dari sini. Dan tentu saja itu darinya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sinar matahari tampak menganggu seorang namja cantik yang masih terlelap. Namja cantik itu mengusap wajahnya pelan. Penat terlihat jelas di wajah putih pucatnya.

Gorden berwarna hijau toska itu bergerak pelan, tertiup angin pagi yang sejuk. Jaejoong, namja cantik itu meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menguap pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya kea rah samping ranjang. Bibir cherry-nya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus saat ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya sembari mengemut jempolnya.

Jaejoong masih dengan senyumnya mengelus dahi anak kecil bernama Moonbin itu dengan penuh kasih saying. Seolah-olah Moonbin adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Mata bulat cantiknya memandang sendu pada Moonbin. Kerinduan seorang anak. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah Yunho sudah tak menyukainya lagi?

Dia tidak buta, akhir-akhir ini, ania.. Setelah vonis bahwa dirinya tidak dapat hamil entah mengapa dia merasa Yunho semakin menjauhinya. Entah itu Yunho yang selalu pulang malam dengan alas an lembur atau apa pun. Dia takut.

Dia tak menampik perasaan takut yang merayapi pikirannya, ia tak menampik rasa takut yang sering kali menderanya. Takut jika Yunho akan berpaling darinya suatu hari nanti. Entah itu dengan seorang wanita maupun pria.

Apa Yunho sudah mulai bosan padanya? Karena ia tak bisa memberikan seorang anak pada namja tampan itu?

Yunho?

Jaejoong baru ingat. Apa Yunho, suaminya sudah pulang? Ia ingat, semalam ia menunggu sang suami pulang namun akhirnya ia ketiduran di atas ranjang bersama Moonbin.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang. Ia mencari Yunho di sekeliling kamar mereka. Namun hasilnya, ia tak menemukan Yunho di kamar mereka.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pada pintu, membuka pintu itu perlahan, berharap semoga Moonbin tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

Sesampainya dia di ruang keluarga, betapa kagetnya Jaejoong saat dia melihat Yunho yang tidur di atas sofa yang lumayan besar di ruang keluarga. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalarinya.

Dia berjalan mendekati sofa itu. Memandang wajah pulas lelaki tampan yang tengah terlelap tidur.

Tangan mulusnya terulur menyentuh wajah itu. Wajah lelaki yang sudah menemaninya selama lima tahun ini, bahkan hamper enam tahun ini. Senang atau pun sedih mereka lalui bersama.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya yang akan menyeruak, namun dia gagal. Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan terjatuh juga. Menangislah ia. Menangis dalam kebisuan pagi hari. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangisnya membuat lelaki yang tertidur pula situ terbangun.

Yunho mengucek pelan kedua mata musangnya. Retina matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang menangis seraya wajahnya tertunduk. Tanpa ia berpikir pun dia sudah tahu siapa seseorang yang menangis di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya.

Namun, Yunho mulai khawatir. Mengapa Jaejoong menangis. Mungkinkah… Apakah Jaejoong sudah mengetahui semuanya?

Mengetahui pengkhianatannya?

Tenggorokan pria tampan itu tercekat. Darahnya mengarus cepat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah benar seperti itu?

Andaikan benar, apa yang harus dia katakana? Harus berbohong kah dia?

Tangan lelaki tampan itu perlahan terulur menyentuh rambut Jaejoong yang sudah terjatuh tertunduk. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara isak tangis yang tertahan dari lelaki cantik itu.

Jari-jari panjangnya mengusap pelan rambut halus itu naik-turun. Tak lama, dia merasakan kepala Jaejoong mendongak. Wajah cantiknya memerah. Dengan cepat namja cantik itu mengusap kedua mata bulatnya yang mengeluarkan tetes-tetes krystal bening.

''Sayang, kenapa kau menangis, eoh?'' Yunho akhirnya bertanya pada Jaejoong. Walaupun dengan suara getir mengandung ketakutan yang mendalam.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia menggeleng lemah. Membuat Yunho semakin takut.

''Aku hanya rindu dengan Eomma. Bisakah kau menemaniku ke Taman Kota nanti, Yun? Aku ingin ke sana nanti.'' Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

Yunho semakin takut.

Apa dugaannya tentang Jaejoong yang sudah mengetahui semuanya benar? Mengetahui rencananya yang menyewa rahim seorang yeoja demi mendapatkan seorang anak? Atau bahkan Jaejoong sudah tahu jika dia sudah tidur dengan seorang wanita? Seperti apakah reaksi Jaejoong nanti?

''Benarkah kau merindukan Eomma Kim?'' Tanya Yunho pelan yang di jawab anggukan pelan dari Jaejoong. ''Baiklah nanti kita akan ke makam Eomma Kim dan setelah itu kita akan ke Taman Kota. Moonbin, biarkan dia bersama Lee Ahjumma.''

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi. Walaupun Yunho tampak masih sangat menyanyanginya namun siapa tahu jika nantinya hati lelaki tampan itu tak akan sepenuhnya untuknya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di dalam perjalanan menuju taman bermain, tahulah Yunho bahwa sungai-sungai di dalam dirinya telah beranjak kering, memunculkan haus yang getir. Baying itu mendekat pelan-pelan. Bermula samar, lalu makin jelas. Sebuah bayang tanpa wajah. Mungil dengan celoteh riang khas anak-anak. Entah dia laki-laki ataukah perempuan. _Siapakah dirimu, nak? _Sesudah itu bayangan memudar. Meninggalkan jejak dahaga.

Yunho kembali pada sebuah ingatan.

Sesudah malam dengan vonis terakhir itu, Jaejoong tidak menangis. Tidak ada air mata. Bukan karena ketabahan, bukan pula karena hati siaga menerima vonis terburuk. Bukan pula keikhlasan setelah harapan mereda. Sungguh bukan.

Melainkan karena matinya perasaan.

Jaejoong sesudah itu bagai tak berhati. Segala geraknya nyaris sistematis belaka, tanpa emosi menyertai. Perilaku yang tidak mengganggu, tetapi meresahkan. Perbincangan di antara mereka hanya berupa kalimat pendek. Ya, tidak, belum, sudah, entah, tak tahu, terserah…

Perbincangan terjadi dengan dingin dan datar belaka. Mereka seolah menjadi dua sosok asing dalam sebuah perkawinan yang sebelumnya terjalani dengan rasa persahabatan. Haruskah kehilangan persahabatan, sesudah hilang harapan tentang anak? Vonis final itu tak bias digugat, tetapi persahabatan adalah pilihan. Bias menjadi sesuatu yang diperjuangkan, dianyam rapat, atau ditenun dengan jalinan benang yang jarang.

Yunho menghendaki jalinan persahabatan sepanjang usia. Diperjuangkannya untuk menenun benang-benang hidup yang termiliki di antara mereka berdua. Tertenun dengan kerapatan tak berjarak dan memanjang seumpama helai kain tak berujung.

Di hampiri istrinya,

''Duduklah dekat padaku,'' Katanya bernada memohon.

Sesaat, Jaejoong meletakkan buku yang sedang di baca, lalu duduk mendekat di samping Yunho. Sebuah gerak yang memperlihatkan kepatuhan atas sebuah permohonan. Namun, alangkah datarnya gerak itu, seakan tak memperlihatkan adanya serabut perasaan di dalamnya.

Namun, itu dulu. Dan sekarang Yunho bersyukur. Istrilah telah berubah seperti semula. Walaupun tak seratus persen kembali seperti semula, kembali seperti dahulu kala.

Dulu, saat dia memandang mata bulat istrinya yang tersirat adalah pancaran kebahagiaan dan sekarang saat ia memandang mata cantik itu, yang terpancar adalah sirat pandangan kosong, penuh kehampaan.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di Taman Kota. Mereka berjalan dan duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di taman kota itu.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tengah memandang sendu pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan riangnya. Seolah tanpa beban.

Mata Jaejoong penuh kekosongan. Kesepian yang sangat mendalam.

''Menangislah,'' Katanya kemudian. Dengan nada memohon.

Jaejoong terkejut, tatap matanya lurus dengan Tanya tersimpan.

''Sungguh menangislah.'' Yunho menjawab Tanya tersirat itu.

Jaejoong terdiam lalu menggeleng.

''Wae?'' Tanya Yunho.

''Ania, ani eopseo.''

Yunho memutuskan untuk tak hendak menerima penolakan itu.

''Tahukah?'' Yunho bersuara. ''Bahwa kau tak hanya kehilangan dirimu sendiri, tetapi juga membuatku kehilangan dirimu.''

Jaejoong berpaling, dengan bisu yang pekat.

''Apakah harus kehilangan dua kali?''

Bibir Jaejoong terkatup rapat.

''Kalau ku katakan bahwa aku merelakan bangau itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa pun bagi kita, karena tak ada kuasaku memaksakan takdir. Tetapi, aku hendak menyerah bila harus kehilanganmu, karena kupunya daya untuk mempertahankanmu. Apakah kau percaya?''

Jaejoong bergeming.

''Tidak berguna bagiku.''

''Demikian juga kalau kau tak menangis, bukan berarti kau sekuat dan tabah seperti yang terlihat, melainkan justru karena kehampaan itu menjauhkanmu dari banyak hal, bahkan dariku dan dirimu sendiri. Membuatmu abai bahwa kau tetap memilikiku. _**Hidup kita tidak berhenti sesudah ini**_.''

Kepala Jaejoong bergerak, mendongak dengan tatap mata lurus.

''Kembalilah pada dirimu yang semula, kepadaku juga.'' Lagi-lagi Yunho memohon.

'_Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kembalilah pada dirimu yang semula, terlebih kepadaku.' _Batin Jaejoong. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

Senyap sesaat. Melintaskan rasa yang tak terlihat, tetapi membekaskan jejak yang muram. Detik kemudian, sepasang mata itu seakan berkilau cahaya. Memantulkan dispersi warna perak yang bening. Kilau air mata.

Hati Yunho menghangat saat Jaejoong tersedu dan rebah dalam pelukannya. Dia bahagia melihat istrinya menangis dengan kesedihan yang tak lagi terselubung. Disadarinya bahwa setiap tangis senantiasa membawa kepedihan dengan luka sayat yang tak terlalu terdeteksi kedalamannya. Tangis adalah pintu pintu pelepasan bagi sesuatu yang tak layak disimpan.

Didekapnya erat istrinya dalam pelukan panjang entah untuk berapa lama. Sekian tahun menjalani masa kebersamaan, pada satu atap, berbagi bantal dan selimut yang sama, dia tahu inilah kesedihan terdalam yang pernah dilalui istrinya. Diyakinkannya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tak akan dibiarkannya istrinya menjalani kepedihan serupa ini kemudian hari. Walaupun dia sadar, kepedihan suatu hari itu adalah kepedihan yang ditorehkannya sendiri pada istrinya.

Sesudah itu, pada malam yang larut, saat Jaejoong terlelap, Yunho terjaga. Dibawanya kaki melangkah pada sudut terjauh dalam rumah itu. Pada sebuah ujung, di kegelapan yang dingin, dia roboh tak berdaya. Tak dimilikinya lagi kekuatan sebuah benteng, apalagi ketabahan seorang laki-laki. Dia tersedu, lirih tapi memanjang.

Diingatnya mimpi itu. Seorang anak mendatanginya, mengatakan sesuatu, semacam salam perpisahan, lalu anak itu melambaikan tangan, bermohon diri. Baying itu berlalu. Sebuah baying tanpa wajah, entah bertopi _baseball_ atau berpita bando. Bayang yang pamit undur diri. Mimpi itu melukainya, membawanya pada kesadaran betapa tak dimilikinya kemampuan mencegah kepergian yang sungguh tak dikehendaki olehnya. Diredakannya tangis. Sesudah itu, dia bangkit, menyeka basah yang tersisa di ujung mata. Lalu, melangkah, sembari memudarkan seraut baying tanpa wajah dari dalam ingatannya. Selamanya.

Benarkah selamanya?

Tidakkan pelupaan itu hanya kemuflase? Sejatinya baying itu tak sungguh pergi, melainkan hanya terlipat diantara kesibukan. Tersembunyikan oleh upaya penghindaran.

Benarkah penghindaran?

Padahal nyatanya dia sungguh menginginkah bayang seorang anak? Bahkan ia sudah melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu. Menyewa rahim seorang wanita dengan cara melakukan perzinaan?

Yunho menahan napasnya.

Dia tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Pada sebuah ingatan tentang seraut bayangan tanpa wajah, yang bertahun lalu dipudarkan dari ingatan. Sekarang ingatan itu muncul dipermukaan dan bahkan ia telah melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan bayangan itu berubah menjadi nyata. Setelah lama tersembunyi bersama lubang besar yang alpa tak tertambal. Mengalir kerinduan untuk mendekap, memeluk erat dan perasaan memiliki.

Perasaan-perasaan yang sama kala dulu berdua dengan Appa-nya.

Terjaga utuh dalam ingatan, saat Ayah mengajarkannya memasang umpan pada pancing, dan mereka berdua menunggu dengan sabar hingga tangkai pancing bergerak, menandakan telah menghampiri sesuatu. Waktu menunggu yang diisi dengan perbincangan tentang pola permainan atau strategi apa yang dipilih oleh tim sepak bola yang akan bertanding.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong. Tangisan istrinya sudah berhenti. Entah ia pun tak tahu sejak kapan tangisan sendu itu telah berhenti. Mungkin karena dia sibuk dengan lamunannya.

''Pernahkan berpikir tentang adopsi?'' Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak.

''Untuk kedua kalinya aku bilang tidak.'' Kata Jaejoong lirih. Matanya memanas. Dia sadar, dia akan selalu rapuh jika Yunho sudah membahas tentang adopsi dan anak.

Dia sadar, Yunho pantas menanyakan itu karena dia memang tidak dapat memenuhi apa yang Yunho inginkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Victoria terdiam. Perutnya terasa mual. Dia melirik sang Ibu yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Dengan ragu, wanita cantik itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang sukar untuk ditebak.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu. Sejak dia tidur dengan Yunho.

Memang, Yunho selama ini kadang menemuinya dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidupnya, namun hanya dua kali dalam sebulan, dan dia belum puas tentang itu. Bagaimana pun dia memang masih ingin melihat wajah pria tampan yang sudah merebut hatinya itu lebih lama. Terdengar tidak tahu diri? Mungkin memang begitu.

Well, dia tahu, dia memang salah menyukai seseorang yang sudah bersuami, terlebih istri dari seseorang yang disukainya itu pernah dihancurkan raga dan batinnya.

Dia memandang perutnya pelan. Victoria memegang perut ratanya pelan. _Apakah di sini memang ada sebuah kehidupan baru?_, batin wanita itu.

Victoria memegang sebuah benda, tangannya bergetar pelan.

Sebuah testpack.

.

.

''Mwo? Kau hamil?''

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola! ^_^

Author abal ini kambek dengan FF yang abal pula, xixixi

Oh iya, jangan panggil Anheeta dengan sebutan 'Thor' atau 'Chingu', ne? Terdengar kurang bersahabat, panggil Anheeta aja :) Semoga kita dapat berteman baik :D

Gomenasai ngga bisa bales review kalian, tapi review kalian bikin Anheeta bersemangat buat post FF di sini ^^  
Arigatou gozaimasu yang udah susah-susah Me-review, mem-follow, ataupun nge-favourite FF ini #Bow 90 derajat

Add my new acc _**'Anheeta Jung Cass-YJshipper'**_, mari berteman ^-^

At the least, this fic just for ya, YJs :)


End file.
